The Lion Princess
by Syafiq
Summary: Summary: What happen if Tsunahime is a descendent of the snake princess and gained her skills and confidence. Look out mafia world! The Lion Princess is here! Fem!tsuna there might be pairing later on ot becoming a reverse harem! My first story so hope you enjoy and pls review nicely.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

The lion Princess

What happen if Tsunahime is a descendent of the snake princess and gained her skills and confidence. Look out mafia world! The Lion Princess is here! Fem!tsuna there might be pairing later on! My first story so hope you enjoy and pls review nicely.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or One piece.

Chapter: Prolougue

"_DameTsuna!"_

"_She look so ugly."_

"_Can't believe she is this lousy!"_

It was quiet night at the Sawada household. Almost all light in the house are turned off except for one particular room. Sawada Tsunahime's room. It was already passed her bedtime but she could not sleep. Instead she was grieving and crying as she was thinking on her first week as middle school as a first year student and everything went downhill.

During the week, she belittle by her fellow peers due to so many reason such as she look geeky, she was clumsy, couldn't get goals for her team during the ice breaker challenge in physical education and she was even last place for a pop quiz with a single digit as a result out of 50. Most girls doesn't want to associate with Tsunahime thinking that they might be infected by the same unlucky situation. While some, like her childhood friends Hana and Kyoko, try to comfort her but were scared to be discriminate by others. Most males on the other hand were cruel to her.

They laugh at her for all the mistakes she did during the lessons and for her clumsiness such as falling while flashing her strawberry panties to the others in class. They even snide at her even when they know she was there. They even target her during the ice breaker knowing that she is physically weak.

'I hate them.' Tsuna thought as she remember how the boys kept discouraging her for the entire week while clutching her legs closer to her chest. 'Even my male teachers stood by enjoying me being suffered in class.'

She told her mama about the situation but she told her that it is only the first week and things might change as time flies. But still, she afraid that might get worse. She would try to contact her father but after a week of suffering from most the male she met in the week she doesn't want to include another fearing it might worsen her reputation already. She even doubt that he could help anything, since he was not been a part of her life since he left her and her mama when she was 7. Both of she and her mama keep getting ridiculous post card of him being in weird places and knew that it was photoshopped. Seriously who would want to be a construction worker in Antarctica while wearing simple clothing?

As soon as she stop sobbing to herself, she realise that it already midnight and it was way passed her bed time. Fortunately, the next day was the weekend where she could wake up late. She even sigh in relief that there was no school tomorrow where she not only will worsen her reputation due to tardiness but also fear of being bitten to death by the new head prefect of the disciplinary committee who is also a violent delinquent himself from all the rumor she heard.

'I wished I could become stronger and better than now that way no male would discourage not me but other girls as well.' Tsuna wished to herself before she fall asleep for the night.

When she opened her eyes she found that this dream she was having was both weird and different for some reason. She found herself on a giant red ship. The interior was amazing, the cabin look like those old Chinese houses that she seen in the television and the ship's sail was decorated with a symbol of weird sun like circle with snake and with a skull in the middle (sorry for the weird description) which she soon realise it was a jolly roger and that she was on a pirate ship. However despite knowing that it was a dream, it felt some real.

"Seems that even my descendent have good taste in seeing beauty as well," someone behind Tsuna said while chuckle.

Tsuna turned to see who was it before seeing there were two real life serpents acting as the bowsprit of the pirate. On top of one those serpents was someone that Tsuna was admiring in awe. Before her was a beautiful women whose face was smooth and shiny and height that surpass most women Tsuna knew in her life. This women was wearing a purple long Chinese cheongsam dress which compliment her beautiful long silky hair. Her eyes were greenish blue which could remind her of the sea itself. She even have long golden snake earrings dangling at her earlobe. The women jumped off from the serpent and land in front of Tsuna which freaked out Tsuna. She began to examine Tsuna from head to toe with a serious look making Tsuna sweating in fear that this women mightdo something to her.

"Despite you do not look like myself or my darling, you still inherit the beauty of not only both of us but my people as well despite almost looking like Giotto," the women sigh in relief as Tsuna blushes from the statement. "I am Boa Hancock, pirate empress, 40th ruler of amazon lily, husband to the pirate king and your ancestor from your mother side."

Tsuna widen her eyes in shock that she could be related to someone as beautiful but then she began to doubt that, thinking that this was just a dream.

"Tsuna do not doubt that this is a dream I really am your ancestor and I contact you through your dream to help you to gain fighting chance towards those male who dare make you cry," Boa Hancock reassured Tsuna although scowling at the later.

Soon they began to converse. while conversing, Tsuna look up to Boa Hancock with so much respect as she learn how Boa Hancock as achieved so many things from being enslaved to becoming someone who was feared and loved. The more she hear Boa's story, the more she wanted to be like her which made Boa giggled when Tsuna accidentally blunt that out asked if she could be stronger, Boa told Tsuna that she gain both Haoshoku and Busoshoku Haki which excite Tsuna. However Boa informed her thatdevil fruit does not exist in her dimension which confused Tsuna at first but later was informed that she, her island, her darling and his crew were sent to Tsuna's dimension through a weird purple mist. She even laughed evilly at how one of her darling's crewmate began lose her self-esteem when she have to make a lot of new maps for this new world (Nami).

"What happened to Amazon lily?" Tsuna questioned Boa Hancock

"When people began to discover the island, the 50th empress decide that we should depart from the island and seek a new home," Boa looked down as she missed that island." It seems that our conversion for this time will end as you are about to wake up soon. We will continued where we left off and I could even teach you how to use your haki."

Tsuna pouted as she still have so much that she wanted to ask. Before Boa going to walk away, Tsuna quickly asked who was Giotto whom Boa mentioned when she introduced herself is.

"He is an ancestor from your father who both my darling and I met and befriended with while exploring this world and before you wanting to ask more about him, you get those answers in due time but not from me."

Before she knew it, she began to open up her eyes as she hear her mother calling for her. She began to smile to herself as she remember about her conversation with Boa Hancock. She might get to be able to find a way to solve her predicament. But first she need a brand new make over.

[In the afterlife]

Boa looked down at her descendent as she sigh in relief knowing that Tsunahime will grow up to be a strong and beautiful women.

"You know she will act like you when you start to teach her right?" said a man who almost looked like Tsunahime except that he is blonde.

Boa Hancock scowled at that comment and looked at her observation companion, Giotto Vongola, who began stepped back when he saw the angry look on Boa's face.

"How there you comment like that to me!" Boa Hancock snarled at Giotto as she began to do her looking down pose which made Giotto whimper in fear (who knew she could still have access to her haki despite being dead for a very long time). "I am only refining to be stronger and respectful women and she will needespecially when your blood is streaming through her vain."

Giotto sadden by the last comment and realizing how his cute many great granddaughter will face while becoming the 10th Vongola Boss and the second female boss for the Vongola Famiglia. He hoped that Tsuna will helped resolve the problem between the Vongola and the Shimon. As soon as Giotto stopped himself from thinking what might happen to his granddaughter, he saw Boa began to leave and ask where she was going.

"I am going to my darling about my cute bonding time with Tsuna-chan," replied Boa who was blushing as she thinking what will her beloved darling reaction to their cute descendent.

As she leave the room, Giotto wore a nostalgic face on him. He remember how he had met them and how they helped during the many adventures they had as they were alive. Those were the most precious memories that he had when he was alive. He too decide to leave the room as he wanted to meet his wife at the library in hope of discussing the future events that will be happening soon for his granddaughter.

'Hope Nico does not mind me for being this later' as Giotto quiver in fear at the memories of how Nico would punished him for all the mistakes he have done up until now for their entire relationship.

{2 days later}

Everyone in the class busy chattering with one another. Mochida and his gang were plotting a way to humiliate Dame-Tsuna further. But could voice his idea, there was a sudden silence. He was confused as to what is going on when he saw his gang looked behind him with awe while drooling. He quickly turned around and he was shocked to see that it was Dame-Tsuna that everyone is looking at as she looked different. Her clothing were much neater than before. She was not wearing those big size circle glasses which showcase her strong beautiful intense orange-brown eyes. Her tangled hair looked much neater than before at her was let loose until her bottom. It was like a goddess had entered the classroom as she gracefully walk for her sit.

As she was about to sit, Mochida decide to seduce the goddess by coming towards her table and asked if she want to hang out with each making Hana and Kyoko worried for their friend who they had difficulty contact with during the weekend. Hearing this, Tsuna quickly rise up from sit and kicked him away from her, causing Mochida groan in pain. Everyone was surprise to see that even the teacher who had just entered.

"HOW THERE YOU TRY TO SEDUCE ME WITH THOSE BUNCH OF CRAP AFTER ALL THOSE THINGS YOU DID TO ME LAST WEEK!?" Tsuna shouted at Mochida without a single usual stutter.

Many of the girls in the class began to look at Tsuna in admiration while the male are still admiring Tsuna despite what had happened. News about began to spread in the school about how Mochida was beaten up by Tsuna. Even Hibari heard and he smirk to himself thinking that there is another carnivore in this school full of herbivore. Eventually, Tsuna gain a title in the school. The Lion Princess.


	2. Chapter 2 the home tutor part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either Katekyo Hitman Reborn or One Piece

Chapter 2: The home tutor part 1

[2 years later]

It has been 2 years since Tsunahime met Boa Hancock. Every time when they meet up in the dreams, Boa would teach Tsuna on how to control her Haki. Despite Boa warn her not to use her Haki so much, she kind of abuse it when it comes to protecting other girls from delinquents from neighbouring schools or using it to practice while attending her school's taekwondo. She was able to be in the top 20 position in academic for her year alongside with her childhood friends Kyoko and Hana. Despite how surprised they were at Tsuna's sudden change in personality, they still best friends and would talk about things like fashions and other things. Many students named them as Namimori's Archangel as they were not only beautiful and popular, but they are also talented in their own ways like Hana in being the smartest girl in school, Kyoko in being the most caring and Tsuna in being the most elegant all-rounder in the school. Although they seem to be shocked that every time they would talk about boys, Tsuna would scoffed or shown a face of disgust when she hear a mention of a male which they quickly changed the subject as they recalled how much Tsuna hated males.

Once in a while, when a boy tried to confess how much they want to go out with her, she would quickly humiliate them in front of everyone by doing her, or should we say Boa Hancock's looking down pose, and saying how they are beneath her to be even near her. Despite that, many of the girls in school were admiring her and the male, especially those that have been humiliated, still love her and want to have her acknowledgement of their own existence. However, she would only shows kindness to a few people, her mama, her best friends, small children despite of genders as they have not yet learned any knowledge or interact with society (and they also cute) and few males who either do not stupidly pester her or gained her respect.

Male who gained her respect are a few. One of them would be Hibari Kyouya. When she first met the head prefect, he, at first want to bit her to death when she had kicked Mochida for the first time, but things change when Tsunahime, felt annoyed at this, quickly kicked his tonfas away from his hand which shock many students who were around that time. From that moment, when every time she available, she and Hibari would always spar with one another.

"_BEEP! BEEP! BEE-!" _the alarm clock wasringing until a hand was reached out to turn off the alarm clock.

Out of the covers was Tsunahime in her frilly pyjamas as she began to stretch herself. During this 2 years she had grown differently as compare to her fellow female companions as puberty strike her early. She had grown taller to a height of 1.64 as compare to her original height of 1.57 due to the amount of stretching she did for taekwondo. Her bust develop into a D cup which cause many girls including her mama asking her what was her secret which she gave them a shrugged as she too does not know how. With the amount of training and sparring for the past 2 years had made her body toned and in a good figure.

"Tsu-chan you not believe what I found at the mailbox," asked Nana also known as mama as she entered the room knowing that her daughter was already prepared herself for school.

"What is it mama?"

"Apparently there this ad that was in the mailbox that is about a home tutor who would teach for free as long as we provide a place to stay and I just called him just now."

Tsuna widened her eyes when she heard the news. "But mama why you do such a thing. I already have enough good grades to go to high school and don't you it might be a scam?"

"Nonsense. I doing this because I love you so much and I know you could get better grades and beside I already called him he said that he will be coming here very soon so please behave."

When Tsuna heard 'he' in the comment, she began scowled how she would be taught by a 'swine' of all things. She would rather be taught by an animal or baby than a male who she does not even have knowledge of. But she would behave as it was her mama who is doing this for her own sake. As much as she hated it, she will be a very good girl…..for now anyway.

Realizing that 20 minute have passed, she quickly went down to grab her a quick snack and bento before meeting Kyoko and Hana. As she went down, something or someone has caught her attention. It was a small toddler who was wearing a suit and have big yellow pacifier around his neck. On top of his fedora hat was a very cute green lizard. The first thing she did was something that no one except for a few know…..

"KYAA! Kawai!" Tsuna squealed as she quickly approached the toddler and grabbed him to hug him closer to her chest.

The toddler at first wanted to get out from her grasps but when he was clutched closely to her chest he began to feel relaxed due to the softness of the D cup.

"Ara Tsu-chan why there a toddler with you?" asked mama as she went down quickly went down wondering why her daughter squealed.

The toddler quickly get out of Tsuna grasp and taking out a card from his pocket."Ciaossu! I am your home tutor Reborn Rion Hime Tsuna."

Tsuna stop her awestruck look and quickly looked at the toddler with a puzzling looked. "Are you really my home tutor little one? I know there such things as young prodigy but someone as young as you?"

"Yes," replied Reborn as his eyes were twitching for being called little despite being cursed into a body of a toddler. "I even have certificates to prove it."

"Ara Tsuna it is getting late better eat your breakfast and don't forget to take your bento as well."

As fast as the speed, she quickly intake her meal and went out of the house in a bang leaving Reborn there in the house.

'Fortunately I have researched before arriving here, the information that Iemestu gave me about her daughter is very out of date.'

"You got a baby as a tutor?" questioned Kyoko as she was walking to school with Hana and Tsuna as Tsuna told them the reason on why they heard her squealed from a far.

"Yes that right," Tsuna replied back to Kyoko. "He even showed bot mama and I a certificate and it is legit."

"Tsuna by any chance this baby is wearing suit, fedora, having a big yellow pacifier on his chest and have a pet lizard with him?" asked Hana.

"Yes that best describe him why do you ask?"

"Because he is on top of your head right at this very moment," deadpanned Hana as she point at Tsuna head to see that it was Reborn who was sitting on Tsuna hair.

Reborn quickly jumped down and looked up at the girls. "As expected of you, the smartest girl in Namimori middle school."

Hana scowled at the baby. She hated children but what really pissed her off were smartass. As the others were squealing at the baby especially the newly arrived Haru, a close friend of theirs from an all-girl school, she saw the how the eyes of the baby were mature. 'As if he had killed someone before.' She widen her eyes in realizing this.

"Who or what are you!?" Hana demanded at Reborn which made the others stopped especially Tsuna who knew Hana would only do that when she senses something and exert a minimum amount of her Haki to the baby.

"As expected from a friend of the 10th heir," replied Reborn who later quickly grabbed his lizard which changes into a firearm as he felt some kind of killer intent from Tsuna. "I am not only a home tutor but hitman as well and I came here to train you Sawada Tsunahime."

author note: thank you for favourite this first story of mine and pls try and leave nice reviews as i want to know what areas that i need to improve. in mean time you guys can suggest who you want tsuna to pair up with but remember many male character will try their best on getting close to tsuna and tsuna will also have to act like boa eventhough she like cute things so choose wisely.


	3. Chapter 3 The home tutor part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own either Katekyo Hitman Reborn or One Piece

Author note: thank you for following and favorating

Chapter 3: The home tutor part 2: What I'm a Tenth Generation Boss!? And Fight For WHAT!?

_Previously on The Lion Princess…._

_."Who or what are you!?" Hana demanded at Reborn which made the others stopped especially Tsuna who knew Hana would only do that when she senses something and exert a minimum amount of her Haki to the baby._

"_As expected from a friend of the 10th heir," replied Reborn who later quickly grabbed his lizard which changes into a firearm as he felt some killer intent from Tsuna. "I am not only a home tutor but hitman as well and I came here to train you Sawada Tsunahime."_

"I am a WHAT!?" shrieked Tsuna before a bullet shot right passed causing the other girls to flinch.

"Don't shriek like that it is unbecoming of a female mafia boss to act like and don't you want your reputation to be gone just because of you shrieking," replied Reborn as blow the smoke that was emitted from the gun after using.

"Hahi! This baby is really is a hitman!" Haru panicked after witnessing the baby actually using the gun. However, what really on the mind of the three girls beside Tsuna is that their best friend turn out to be an heir of a real life mafia gang.

"It is not a gang but a Famiglia," said Reborn which shocked the three girls as they felt violated that someone had read their mind.

Tsunahime on the other was still in complete shock. She an heiress to a mafia gang. She becoming the 10th boss. She currently became worried. Since she is going to be a mafia boss, all the people she care about will be harm. Suddenly she realise just who is the real culprit in this situation.

"So how did I get myself involved in the mafia is it because of my father?" questioned Tsuna narrowing her eyes at the baby hitman who show a sudden face of shock.

"It's seems your father's decision was good after all despite giving me expired information," Reborn smirked. Hearing this, Tsuna hissed in annoyance. That good for nothing bastard have not only he never visit them for a long time, but getting his family involved in mafia. That does it. If he coming back to home after a long hiatus, she is going to kick him in the balls so bad that he would regret of thinking of getting involved. Why that no good for nothing son of a -

"HAHI! It going to be 8a.m soon and I'm going to be late!" shrieked Haru after glancing at her watch and quickly ran off right after a quick saying goodbye.

"Shit! She's right! At this rate we will never reach there in time!" remarked Hana after glancing her watch. Great just what she need, her perfect record of not being late be broken just because of a smartass hitman baby.

'Great now Hibari really going to bite us if he caught us being late!' Tsuna thought and began to worry for Kyoko and Hana knowing how Hibari punished people for tardiness after experiencing the punishment herself for being late to their typical spar.

"Don't worry Tsuna," commented Reborn as his pet lizard, Leon, change into a gun. "You will reach there with your dying will."

Before she could fully understand what Reborn said, she was suddenly been shot at the head by the baby hitman. Despite everything, she could still hear everything like hearing Kyoko shrieking. But those thought disappear as a sudden pulse was vibrating through her body. Her body began to glow in bright light with an orange fire appearing on her forehead. As she began to rise up, new found energy that was pulsing through her body felt different than haki. It felt very lightening. Her upper clother began to disintegrate revealing her sport bra.

"REBORN! I WILL BRING KYOKO AND HANA TO SCHOOL IN TIME WITH MY DYING WILL!" announced the almost naked Tsuna not realising why she had said that.

Before analysing what had happen, both Kyoko and Hana were quickly man or should we women handled by Tsuna. After grabbing her two best friend, she quickly ran to their school with a speed that had surpassed her own. Due to the epic speed of Tsuna, Kyoko and Hana were busy screaming for their life before they could get a chance to know what was happening to Tsuna.

{8a.m}

It was already 8a.m. In front of the school was Hibari Kyouya, the head prefect of the school and the most violent student in the school beside Tsuna. He was busy scowling as there were a few students, which he dubbed as herbivore, were coming in slowly despite knowing that they are almost late and they were crowding around which annoys him further. However, he is currently disappoint Tsunahime, who he dubbed as a carnivore and his punc-sparring partner, as she was late with her herbivore or omnivore in Hana's case since she is highly intellectual despite showing herbivore characteristic.

'That carnivore better be here soon or I bite her to de-'Hibari thought was cut off as he saw something fast heading to his school. He was about to take out his tonfas when the thing passed by him and to see what was it. To his surprise, it was the carnivore and her herd and the carnivore was…..half naked which cause Hibari to blush at the sight before while showing his usual carnivore face.

Soon, almost everybody gather around to see what is going on leaving a pissed off Tsuna glaring at the ground.

"THAT BABY IS SO GOING TO BE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"

{Meanwhile at the Sawada's residence}

Reborn was about to head out after a nice coffee made from mama when he suddenly felt a shiver.

'Maybe I go to the school during her lunch time.'

{An hour after the incident}

Tsuna was mad with a capital letter 'M'. She was humiliated as she was shown being indecent in front of the entire school but the reaction were different to what she had expected. The female students and teacher were squealing when they saw their lion princess flashing her beautiful, slender and perfect owl glass body to them and how brave she was to show it despite she didn't meant to. The most males (including the teacher and principal) on the other hands were busy at the infirmary due to amount of blood loss after an intense nose bleed.

'Pervertic mongrels how there they have those kind of thoughts about me. I will use them as my target practice for my haki training' thought Tsuna as she keep glaring at the outside as the substitute teacher is busy teaching the class. She was surprised that Hibari let it slide despite his distaste on how there were too many people crowding in front of him. It mean that he will be using their sparring as a mean to punish her. 'Damn it!'

However, the incident that had just happened will be a minimum as compare to what going to happen to her if she happened to become the boss for the mafia.

'This is all because of that idiot fault that I'm involved! If I become this mafia heiress or whatever I will use it to get my han-'she paused at her thought as she suddenly gave an evil grin that would make the Cheshire cat wet himself. 'Yes that will be a great idea.'"Mufufufufufu…" Tsuna let of her evil laugh cause everyone around her especially teacher were over the edge of their seat as they felt sorry for the poor soul who was being targeted.

{Meanwhile at CEDEF headquarter}

Iemetsu was busy doing his paperwork when felt an eerie shiver and at a same time sneeze blowing all his paperwork out of the window. When he felt that eerie shiver, he knew that he had pissed off someone and it remind of a time when he pissed off his beloved.

"Idiot! Get those papers before the Nono realise you been slacking off!" cried out a small female baby who was wearing some high equipment and a cloak while pointing her gun at him indicating that he better do it fast.

Iemetsu cursed before going down to get those paper. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

{Back at Namimori middle school during lunch time}

Tsuna was busy talking to her friends at the roof top when out of nowhere Reborn appear wearing a cute bird costume making Kyoko forgetting about the earlier incident and quickly grabbed him and started cooing at him. Tsuna on the other hand was glaring at the baby for what had happened to her earlier and demand for an explanation while releasing a good amount haki that cause the baby to flinch.

'Whoever taught her to do such a killer intent is incredible but I must find out who he or she is so that it won't endanger the famligia,' Reborn thought before he decided to give the information.

After inhaling all the information of her being a direct descendent to Giotto which shocked Tsuna as she was trying to figure out who is he and that she is the only eligible heiress to be the boss after the current boss's children were killed. She flinched when she heard about the current boss's children being killed, she really need to train harder to protect those who are precious to her. And if she were to refuse, she would be killed.

"I will accept," said Tsuna with a firm voice causing Hana, Kyoko and Reborn to be shocked." But on one condition."

Reborn narrowed his eyes as he wondered what will this condition be and whether if it effect the Vongola Famligia badly.

"My father is working under the Vongola Famligia am I correct?"

'Oh I see where she on about.'

"Is it possible for him to return to his family for 2-3 months since I requested it as the heiress?"

However, despite hearing this Reborn knew why Tsuna asked this and knowing this he will allow it since Iemetsu still need to pay for the trouble he caused and beside isn't it time for the CEDEF leader to take a break. Eventually Reborn told her she will informed Nono and will be expecting a conclusion by the next day which made Tsuna feel very '_excited' _to see her 'father' coming back which was notice. He would feel pity for Iemetsu but he do not want to be in the crossfire that will happen as nobody would there be in front of an angry girl's path.

On their way back to class after having an agreement with Reborn, they were stopped by Mochida. Ever since Tsuna rejected him the first time, he kept pestering her on a date which led a frustrated Tsuna to kick him in the balls numerous which earn him a famous title 'the balls of steel' due to many people believe that his balls became immune after all those kicks.

"Tsunahime will you please date with me," said Mochida as go down to his knees and offering his hand to the said girl.

"How many kick to your jewels will it take for you to understand that my answer to you mongrel is still no," remarked Tsuna as she slapped his hand away from her.

"Very well, why not we take a bet," Mochida smirked as he saw the glint at Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna, despite maintaining her elegant behaviour in school, she love the thrill of a challenge even if it was given by a mongrel.

"Say it before my foot will make the decision," said Tsuna as she was raising her feet slowly making Mochida flinched.

"If you win, not only I would not pester you into dating me but I will be your man slave for the rest of your life but if I win not only I will get a date from you but also Kyoko as well," announced Mochida shocking the people around them.

Hearing that statement Tsuna felt that Mochida will regret for not trying to date but also date her best friend. 'That pervetic maggot.' However, a chance of having him to stop pestering her on a date plus having a slave felt so good to be true. She had already created numerous ideas on what she going to do to Mochida.

"Fine, I take your challenge but what is it anyway?" said Tsuna shocking the people around her.

"It will be kendo at the gymnasium and I will meet you there my future soon to be girlfriend," smirked Mochida before running away to class before a scowling Tsuna could kicked him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OF CHALLENGING HIM, A HEAD CAPTAIN OF THE KENDO TEAM, TO KENDO WHICH HAVE NOT DONE BEFORE, NOW BOTH YOU AND KYOKO ARE DOOM FOR SURE! HOW WILL YOU LEARN HOW TO KENDO IN A FEW HOURS?!" Hana shouted at Tsuna while comforting Kyoko who was in shock that she have to date Mochida.

"Do not worry," Tsuna reassured her friends in a calm tone. "I will figure it out eventual and besides having that mongrel as our slave is so good."

"Tsuna has a point," said Reborn who was standing beside them which gave them a fright. "He is from a well-known rich family and by having him in possession, it will help in benefitting your famligia. Since you have no knowledge of kendo, as your home tutor I have used my time to find a nice rulebook on kendo for you to read before the match later on. Hope you read it"

He quickly tossed a big heavy book at Tsuna which she quickly respond by grabbing the book in time.

'So she managed to respond very fast and can hold a heavy object. I wonder who have trained you to become this strong' thought Reborn while glancing at the three girls who are rushing to their class as the school's bell rung.

{10 minutes before the match}

Mochida was waiting. If he win this match he will get 2 of the most popular girls in the school as his girlfriends. However, he had a few people who were supporting especially the boys saying that they will haunt him if he win both girls. But it does not matter, he will get Tsunahime and Kyoko eventual since he have more experience in kendo.

His thought was stopped when he heard the gather crowd cheer very loud. He turned to the entrance and he was entranced. It was Tsunahime. She was wearing a pure white and orange hakama with an image of a kind of symbol on it (the Vongola symbol) and her hair tying up into a pony tail. Yet, despite her hakama is not suitable for kendo due to the colours, it still her beautiful and elegant self, making all the girls in the crowd squeal in delight while the boy were blushing with some having nosebleed. She quickly waltz into the ring in her usual elegant manner.

"2 points is the maximum. If either players hit the opposing player's head will win. Both player must play fair. Ready… FIGHT!"

Soon both player began to prepare their fighting stance while bringing up their shinai while waiting for the other to strike. Suddenly, Tsunahime closed her eyes and began to move her feet which was notice by Mochida.

'Okay here is my chance,' thought Mochida as he saw an opening which he quickly move forwards to strike her head to earn the victory. Seeing this, everyone were causing an uproar trying to tell Tsunahime to defend herself before it was too late. But, Tsuna open her eyes and quickly raise her swords to defend the upper attack. This causes Mochida to lose his balance which let Tsuna to hit his shoulder, earning her a point from the referee.

Mochida realising that he is danger of losing quickly move backwards and quickly strike her successfully at the stomach causing a tie. With this results, one of the players must gain one more point to win.

Both players became tense as they need one more point to victory. They began to glare at each other to try to make the other flinch which Tsuna was succeeding in ease. Soon both player quickly strike at each other's shinai which many had felt a sudden pressure from it. Many spectator was in awe as both players were hitting each other's shinai. It was like watching 2 feudal samurai battling each other. Even Reborn was in awe as he saw how his student was able to compete despite lack in experience.

Tsuna felt that it time to end the match as she quickly raise her shinai to land an attack on Mochidai which have subconsciously cause a sudden orange spark on her and her haki to leak out. Mochida try to defend the attack but with the amount of power Tsuna emitting, his shinai began which follow it being destroy into half allowing her shinai to hit his helmet which was crack in half as well. Feeling fatigue from the fight and Tsuna's power, he collapse with Tsuna pointing her shinai at him.

"I won, slave,"Tsuna smirked at Mochida just before she collapse to the ground due to exerting both sky flame and haki.

After Mochida, everyone shouting with joy seeing the lion princess in victory. Kyoko and Hana were sighing in relived that their friend have won the match. Reborn who was observing the entire match was thinking that Tsuna might be one of the most interesting person he ever met in his life especially as he a spark of the sky flame ignited despite not using the dying will bullet which he note that he will still use it sometime for her develop it more. Hibari was smirking seeing how the female carnivore shows that much which he want to see during their spar time.

However, unknown to rest, there was a silver hair boy who hiding behind the curtain while observing event.

'This might get interesting.'

{TBC}

Author note: Thank You for supporting and hope you still support it. Also pls review which areas I need to improve on since this is my first story. In addition I still don't know who would pair up with TSunahime although of her having a reverse harem with her guardian but still focussing on one individual like how aono tsukune like moka despite having a lot of girls in Rosario vampire. So in meantime pls some feedback and also favourite and follow this story.


	4. Chapter 4 Arcobaleno and The New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own either Katekyo Hitman Reborn or One Piece

Author note: thank you for following and favorating

Chapter 4: Arcobaleno and The New Student

{Tsuna' dreamscape}

Boa Hancock was a proud women and grandmother. When she met Tsuna, she had remind her of herself when she and her sister were slaved to those people. It is because of that, she had communicate with her and helped train to be a strong and beautiful. Over this 2 years of training Tsuna in both haki and being a charismatic women. Although she was kind of disappointed that Tsuna still would communicate with some males which let it slide eventually since those selected males had gain her great granddaughter's respect. Today when she met with Tsuna, Tsuna told about what happened to her and how she get a baby as a home tutor.

"I see so you had met an Arcobaleno for the first time and he became your tutor…. You know you would count yourself lucky for someone with that status to be with you," stated Boa Hancock which cause Tsuna to raise her eyebrow.

"An Arcobaleno? What is that granny Boa?" questioned Tsuna with a cute expression that even make Boa squeal. 'No wonder that bastard Giotto kept saying how cute Tsuna is.'

{Meanwhile with Giotto}

"ACHOOO," Giotto sneezed which led to accidently slipped.

"Ara someone must be talking about you darling, must be one of your admirers?" said Nico while having a dark look on her face.

Giotto began to pale as he forgot that he was still being punished from Nico.

'Crap'

{Back with Boa and Tsuna}

"They are 7 most powerful people of an era that taken the Arcobaleno curse by protecting those pacifier which part of the Tri-Ni-Set which turn them into babies and they cannot age and won't die of old age. Each Arcobaleno are represent by the colour of the rainbow but the orange pacifier Arcobaleno tend to die early as compare. I met the orange pacifier Arcobaleno before she died and she was a close friend of mine when I was among the living," explained Boa Hancock with a sadden expression as she remember her friend Layla who had help her and the others to bland into this new world. "However, they tend to be replaced by a new group as time flies making the previous holders died for carrying that curse. I was once offered to be one from man who wore an iron mask but I refuse as I could not to be a part from my darling."

However, when Tsuna heard about that she felt sad that this people had no choice but to accept the curse while having to turn into a baby and eventually died when they were about to be replaced by their next group. She thought of Reborn as despite knowing that he is a grown man in a form of a baby, he would eventual died as he will be replaced in the future without turning back into his former age.

Just as she was about to asked another question to her great grandmother, she suddenly felt a sudden shock which forced her to disappear from the dream leaving a mouth gapping Boa. She quickly realise what had just happened and decided to release her fury on a certain Primo for a stupid tradition which had happen to Tsuna.

{Tsuna' room}

Tsuna jerk up from her bed feeling the pain from the shock that had happen to her. She quickly look around and from as she saw Reborn dressing up as a doctor while holding defibrillator on his hand. 'I starting to hate you more, Reborn.'

"Ciaossu Rion Hime Tsuna," said Reborn with his usual greeting face.

"REBorn What WeRE THinKING OF SHOCKing me LiKe that!? I CoULd HaVE DieD" exclaimed Tsuna as her face was burning red.

"It's a good thing you even opened your eyes. Sometimes people don't even wake up at all," reassures Reborn although it cause Tsuna to deadpan as she should have realised that Reborn is far from a normal baby. "Here is today schedule."

Tsuna glanced at the schedule to see that other than there will be a new student, she notice that she had been enlisted into the female volleyball tournament match that is happening this afternoon.

"Reborn, I seem to recall that I had not register myself in the competition and I was wondering if you had anything to do with this?" questioned Tsuna to Reborn who had changed back to his regular suit.

"Yes I did that as I wanted the new Vongola boss to have excel in many sports besides taekwondo and what better way to do that than the upcoming volleyball tournament this afternoon and beside they were short of a member," respond the hitman causing Tsuna frown when she heard the later.

"Did you assassinate my schoolmate Reborn?" As Tsuna narrowed her eyes at the baby.

"Don't worried I would not waste my occupation to kill off kids, the member and the substitutes seems to have a stomach-ache due to eating pizzas from a certain company," reassured Reborn but Tsuna was still glaring at Reborn she knew it was him who food poison those members.

"So what about this new student do you have any information about him or her?" asked Tsuna which cause Reborn to worry that his plan of today might be ruin and he quickly improvised a lie to avoid such problem.

"The new student is a male foreign student but I am still processing the information about the boy."

"Great not only there will another mongrel in my class but he is a foreigner as well," Tsuna frowned about hearing that piece info which make Reborn inwardly relaxed as he plan might still go into action.

{During school}

She was pleasant mood. She, Hana, Haru and Kyoko were able to arrive in school on time due to the limousine that was provided by their brand new man servant. He even had helped them carry their heavy bags to school.

"Okay class we will be having a new student from Italy, Gokudera Hayato," said the homeroom teacher. 'Well what coincidence Reborn is also fro-'Tsuna thought was cut off as she realise that this might be Reborn's plan.

The new boy of the class was very tall. He had that mean look on his face that it would made girls squeal at the 'bad boy look'. He had silver hair which would often remind people the moon. To complete his 'bad boy look' is that he did not buttoned up his uniform which reveal a red t-shirt and wearing accessories that is spiky or metallic. All the girl beside Tsuna were swooning over the new boy.

Soon Gokudera moved towards Tsuna's table with a pissed off face and 'accidently' kicked her table away from her place. Causing everyone in the class to be in total shock while the teacher tried his best to informed Gokudera that his seat at the back. As Tsuna had fixed her table back in place she took a quick glance to the back to see Gokudera glaring at her. In return, Tsuna quickly showed him _'pleasant smile'_ (Unohana's smile) which tells him that she promised to bring pain to Gokudera which made him flinched and look at the other side of the classroom while scowling.

'oh I will made you regret doing that Gokudera-chan'"Mufufufu~"Tsuna gave off her evil laugh making everyone felt sorry for Gokudera.

{During lunch break}

Tsuna was about to leave her place she was suddenly felt a male hand on her shoulder. Feeling agitated and thought that it was Gokudera, she grabbed the hand very tightly and flipped him to the ground. But it wasn't Gokudera. It Takeshi Yamamoto who was shocked to be tackle like that. Takeshi is one of the few who earned her respect. When she was still Dame-Tsuna, Takeshi was the only male who had not bully her which made Tsuna developed a crush towards him and up until now she still had a crush on this baseball fanatic. However she kept it to herself as she does not want to lose her reputation of a male-loathing princess of the school if she admit her feelings towards him.

"Oh My Gosh Are You Okey?!" exclaimed Tsuna as she tried to help Takeshi to stand up much to the male classmates displeasure. "I'm terribly sorry for that I thought you were another person."

"Don't worry about that Tsu-chan I'm alright and i wish you good luck for the tournament later on!" exclaimed Takeshi as he went out from the class with his friends leaving Tsuna blushed at being called 'Tsu-chan' by her crush. 'Don't worried Takeshi-kun I will do my best.'

However, behind her, Gokudera was plotting something bad towards the lion princess.

Unknown to everyone, Reborn was standing on the branch of the tree that is right outside of the classroom and just saw everything that happened.

'Yamamoto Takeshi, you will be a perfect necessity for the famligia.'

{During the match}

It was a very harsh match for the girl division of the tournament especially when Tsunahime is involved. After losing her Dame nature and began to exercise more, she was one of the most athletic fit girls in the school and would always won every match in both in physical education and taekwondo. She was even been regarded by Kyoko's brother to join his boxing club to the EXTREME, but she refuse as she does not want to be surrounded by too many sweating pigs. Right now she is destroying her opposing team as she had helped her team to score every match causing everyone to fangirl or fanboy over this. Even Reborn who had thought to use some of the bullets to help her in her match was astounded by the peer power that Tsuna emitting as she continue scoring for the team.

Eventually, Tsuna and her team won the female division tournament. However, as she was about to leave with Kyoko and Hana to celebrate their team victory at an expesive restaurant which will be paid by the man slave, when suddenly they were confronted by Gokudera who state that she does not deserve the title of Vongola's boss.

"You Idiot monkey you think you have the right to tell her that she even blood related to the first!" shouted Hana at Gokudera as she was pissed off that they were being delayed by the idiot.

"Shut it stupid women! I only here to say that women do not deserve the title as a mafia boss as they are supposed to be domesticated to being a housewife!" exclaimed Gokudera.

Big mistake.

Both Kyoko and Hana began to shiver in fear and began to turn to look at their friend as they had a feeling that their friend was pissed. She was not pissed….she was FURIOUS. Her right eye began to twitch as she have a look of annoyance on her face.

"WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE THINKING THAT US FEMALE ARE INFIRIER THAN YOU MALE SWINE YOU SON OF BITCH!" shouted Tsuna as both of her friends began to quiver behind Tsuna.

However despite being shouted at from Tsuna, Gokudera still have his mean look face on him and challenge her for the title of Vongola heir as he took out 2 dynamite stick out of nowhere shocking both Kyoko and Hana.

"This has escalated faster than I expected," said Reborn as he came out from hidden shaft from a tree and landed on Tsuna's head much to her displeasure.

"So you do know Gokudera," said Tsuna who began to look irritated.

"Yes, he is a family member from a mafia family that I called over from Italy although this is my time meeting him," responded Reborn.

"So you're the hitman that the Kyuudaime has the most trust in," said Gokudera as he stared at the baby hitman. "I've heard rumours about you"

'So Reborn is the Kyuudaime most trusted hitman,' Thought Tsuna as she still narrows her eyes at Gokudera.

"It better be true that I'm becoming the Juudaime if I get rid of this girl," said Gokudera shocking the people around him.

'What! But that impossible! Knowing about hereditary system from all those Mafia and Yakuza movies that I watched, no one could be the next successor unless their blood-related or they are the most trusted high ranking personal in the family which I think he is not! Don't tell me Reborn is either testing Tsuna by making her fight a real mafia or that he have potential for Tsuna's famligia and wanted to test Gokudera,' thought Hana as pay attention to the conversation.

"So a mongrel decided that by bitching at me they would get what they want," remarked Tsuna as she points at Gokudera. Knowing Tsuna, she was about to do her well known pose. "But you will not achieve cause you know why…BECAUSE I AM BEAUTIFUL!"

As Tsuna began to do Boa Hancock's looking down pose, which could even make her grandmother proud of her, while Hana, Kyoko and Reborn sweatdropped at Tsuna's behaviour.

'She Is LOoKING DOWN ME WhILe LOOKINg UP!' thought Gokudera as he was blushing over the fact that the women before him was indeed beautiful. Maybe if he win this he might made her into his wife.

"Don't look down on me!" shouted Gokudera as he launch himself towards Tsuna as he was about to attack. "I am known as Hurricane Bomb Hayato for a reason."

He threw a barrage of dynamite at Tsuna which causes both Kyoko and Hana screaming for Tsuna' safety. But that was not needed. Tsuna who quickly recover from her pose and decide to rebel back. For starters, she started swiftly dodging most of those dynamite and kicked Tsuna the dynamite that were heading towards Hana, Kyoko and the newly arrived Haru who had rushed to the area after Hana had texted her over the situation. She began to feel annoyed that her best friends were about to get hurt and asked Reborn if he could bring them to a safer area which Reborn complied as he guide to an elevator that suddenly appeared at the lift.

Soon it was Tsuna's turn to be offensive. She started by trying to kick Gokudera who by luck was able to dodge them causing Tsuna to scowl. She then decide to take an alternate way of attacking as she jumped into the air to do her destructive sliding kick. Fortunately, Gokudera have dodge that attack as the impact that had Tsuna intend to use has left a gigantic crater from the area that Gokudera dodge from.

{Meanwhile at the hidden observation centre}

The girls were awestruck on how their best friend was able to fight back at Gokudera. The power of those kicks were so strong and the way that Tsuna fight was very charismatic. The girls have thought that they were fortunate that they have Tsuna as a best friend. She has always care for her precious people.

Reborn who was observing the fight was very impressed at Iemetsu's daughter. She was able to dodge at the same kicked away those projectiles away from her. The power that she hold was very great as the way she have left a crater from one of those kicks.

'I could almost see the Vongola family prospering under her leadership,' thought Reborn as he was exiting the observation room knowing that he will be needed soon

{Back with the fight}

'Shit this women is serious,' thought Gokudera as saw the result of the kicks. He soon decide to shows his power as well as he threw numerous bombs at her.

Seeing this she was about to kicked those dynamites.

"Tsu-chan!" she froze as she recognized the person's voice. Yamamoto Takeshi. She cursed as the dynamite were about to explode and she have no time to stopped Takeshi-kun from coming close to the area. She could try to use haki to extinguish to dynamite but she have mastered that level yet.

"Do not worry Tsuna, you can fight back with your dying will!" said Reborn as he shot at Tsuna with the dying will bullet at Tsuna. Resulting in Tsuna to be in same state from previous time and shouted that she will extinguish those dynamite with her dying will.

Soon after being half naked and in her dying will mode again, she rushed to every dynamite and extinguished them as she stepped at each and every dynamite.

Annoyed by this, Gokudera decide to throw more bombs at Tsunahime but were futile as she was able to extinguish those bombs as well. He then decided to increase the number of dynamite but he began felt fatigue which caused all the bomb he held to drop. He soon felt scared for his life for the first time as he could not deactivate the dynamite he had dropped. He felt that it was the end for him when suddenly Tsunahime went to Gokudera and extinguished all the dynamites around him.

Knowing there were no more dynamite to extinguished, she began to calm down and the orange flame on her forehead had faded but she cursed inwardly as she was in that embarrassing state yet again. Soon Gokudera began to kneeling saying that she deserve to be the 10th boss and he will followed her through the end of the earth and asking what she want from him. Even Reborn entered out of nowhere stating that the loser becomes the winner's subordinate much to Hana displeasure that the stupid monkey get to be inside famligia after what he had just done.

"Actually, I have no desire of becoming the Juudaime," stated Gokudera which shocked the people around except for Reborn. "I just wanted to see if the Juudaime-hime had the strength to become a suitable boss but you proved me wrong! You are much more than I'd ever expected! You even risked your life to save me, even though I was your enemy! As Gokudera Hayato, I will give you my life!"

Despite her respect that someone wanted to see her potential in becoming a great boss lady, she frowned in annoyance at how this conflict could have been done through better ways. She was about to punch Gokudera on the head for his stupidity when she felt a t-shirt covering over her half naked body from and to discover that it was Takeshi-kun who had surrendered his cloth to Tsuna.

"You know Tsuna you catch a cold while being half naked like that," stated Takeshi who was trying his best to avoid eye contact while blushing as fear of Tsuna thinking that he was staring at her inappropriately.

However, Tsuna was squealing inwardly. She was offered clothing by her crush. She quickly imagine how their relationship might escalate from that moment onward. She was about to confess her feeling to Takeshi when Gokudera shouted at him saying how there he gave her clothing at the same being half naked next to her. Takeshi replied back with a serious face saying that it isn't wise for a gentlemen to allow a girl to bear her skin in public and that he want to joined her group since she iis the boss which made Tsuna blush even further much to Gokudera displeasure. Soon the 2 began to argue which caused Tsuna to felt worried.

"Hey guys why not you join us for dinner we are celebrating Tsuna's victory in volleyball," said Kyoko who suggested that in order for them to stop arguing.

Eventual the 2 males have stopped fighting and complied with the girl's suggestion. Tsuna sigh in relief and mouth out a thank you to Kyoko who just winked at her back. But was still blushing for the fact that Takeshi lend her his clothes as they continued their way to the limousine and on their way to the expensive restaurant near downtown.

{Later that night}

Tsuna was about to go to sleep when she recalled that Reborn will be getting news from the ninth about allowing her father to have his vacation. She asked Reborn if the ninth have made any decision. Reborn quickly told her that the ninth approve of it but he will not be having his vacation in 6 months' time much to Tsuna displeasure as her plans for torturing her father will take account on a later time. But she felt that today was the best day she had in her life, not only did news of her father's eventual return, she was able to befriend her crush. Eventual she might confessed her love towards Takeshi after friending him.

TBC

Thank you so much for your seeing that I have a lot of people favouring my story. I picked Takeshi as Tsuna's crush because he is not a type of person to be viewed as a pervert and he is also an airhead and focus on baseball like luffy is as wellwhen it comes to getting the one piece and oblivious to others. Hope you liked the story and leave some reviews as well.


	5. Chapter 5 Shocking! Cooking with Love!

Disclaimer: I do not own either Katekyo Hitman Reborn or One Piece

Author note: thank you for following and favouring and please review so that I could know on which areas to improve.

Chapter 5: Shocking! Cooking with Love and Horror!

{Central Japan Airport (Nagayo)}

Many people were exiting from the departure hall after a long flight from Italy. However, out of all the people at the vicinity, there was one girl outstood the rest. She, despite her young age of 17, has the look of famous movie stars which could even rival Marilyn Monroe. The way how her black branded cloak has suit with her dull pink hair. She remove her dark sunglasses to reveal beautiful jaded eyes which shows the determination look in her eyes.

'I won't let you get away this time,' the mysterious girl thought as she decided to leave for her designated location.

Unknown to the public, a baby boy dressed as cow quickly came out of the luggage area and ran to the area where he will meet his self-proclaim rival.

{Sawada's Residence}

".. So by following the methods shown, the answer for the equation is x = 2lgy," answered Tsunahime as she just finished the method in answering Reborn's questions.

"Good Tsuna, you have manage to solve the question with ease," responded Reborn.

"Well what can I say, I have a great tutor with me to help further my studies," said Tsuna as she was twitching her eyes while keeping a bright smile. "And beside I have something that keep me motivated in studying with you right now."

Motivated that she could right now. More like threatened as Reborn was wearing construction uniform as before for him were switches to activate bomb that is currently hidden inside the room. Thankfully she has answered almost all the question correctly. She does not want to renovate her entire room.

It has been a week after the fight with Gokudera. Tsuna was annoyed that she was being called her 'Juudaime-hime' which get on her nerve multiple times. Eventually she just let's it go as despite being called that repeatedly and having to explain to Hibari why there was big crater and litter of dynamites all over 'his' which resulted from the fight with Gokudera, she allows Gokudera to be close to her and now she sees him as a 'nakama'. In addition, from that fight onwards, she have gotten much closer to her crush by befriending causing a lot of male student to be jealous at the baseball fanatic. Gokudera felt jealous that his 'Juudaime' were getting closer to the 'Baseball freak' as they went out to eat with the women. Boa was very displease knowing there were more male in her granddaughter's life but calm down knowing that she has inherit both Giotto's and Luffy's sense of gaining friends.

Reborn on the hand was thinking different for the past one week. He observe Tsuna for the entire day everyday but his still could not figure out something. Firstly was that how was she strong. After the fight between her and Gokudera, Reborn, tried to for any evidence that contribute Tsuna in becoming very strong, like food, training or even experimental strengthening pills. But he found nothing that contribute to it besides her typically Taekwondo training and sparring with Hibari which he felt that only contributing to her being strong with only a minimum. Secondly was where she had learn how to use a killer (which is haki but Reborn assumes that it is killer intent). She kept using it to threaten many males that done something bad to her which made Reborn wanting to know who have trained her in such art. He questioned many people especially her taekwondo instructors but could not get a direct answers as they keep saying that she naturally release from time to time. He finds it impossible. He knew that such killer intent could only be taught from master to disciple. Eventually he will asked Tsuna and it must be very soon as he was already irritated from the amount of investigation that he been doing to gain more knowledge on his new student.

As Tsuna was about to prepare herself for the next question, she felt as if someone was watching them from the outside. She took a quick glance to the window, her eyes began to twitch as she saw something which she made her confused on rather be irritated or adored at what had caught her sight.

Outside her window, there was a small toddler, having an afro hairstyle and wearing a cow costume, was on top of a branch carrying a lot of weapon which varies from a missile launcher to a medieval mace. She try to look for one of the pacifier around him to see if he is an Arcobaleno which she sigh in relief as there isn't. However, suppress her anger as she was annoyed at how the mafia would allow children his age to be in the mafia society instead of enjoying their childhood.

She look to Reborn to see his reaction to the young mafia outside her house but deadpan as Reborn told her that they were going to do the next question.

"Die, Reborn!" said the young mafia as he pulled out a gun to kill Reborn. However, he could not get to do it as the branch broke off due to the amount of weapon he carried causing the boy to fall down causing Tsuna to worry.

Few minute after hearing the house's bell ringing, the same cow boy had opened her door.

"It's been a long time Reborn! It's me! Lambo!" introduced Lambo as expect Reborn to do something but instead he was ignored as Reborn asked Tsuna that if she remembered a certain formula much to Lambo's displeasure.

Lambo quickly trying to punch Reborn in his rage for ignoring but was slapped to the wall by Reborn which caused some cracks. Tsuna at that point don't know if she want to release her anger on Reborn for slapping Lambo with much force or the fact that her wall has a crack on it. Eventually she stopped being frustrated as she sweatdropped at how Lambo gave out a self-introduction and how he is Reborn's sworn rival while weeping at the same time.

"It's so nice to see you again! Reborn!" said Lambo as he tried to get Reborn yet again but was futile as Reborn kept ignoring making the cow boy upset and trying to calm himself down.

Lambo took out a grenade and threw it at Reborn much to Tsuna's desperation as she does not want a big explosion happening at her room. Fortunately, Reborn shot back the grenade at Lambo which forced both Lambo and the grenade out through the window causing a big explosion at the tree outside her house.

"You know that you didn't need to go that far especially on a mafia baby despite his annoyance," said Tsuna as she beginning to have a migraine from what had just happen before her. "Do you know? And why does the mafia allowed young children his age to be in the mafia?"

"I don't know him," said Reborn but was suspicious that Tsuna was just saying about children being in the mafia while not asking about that around him due to him being in a baby form which he thought had made people believing him to very young. He concluded that Tsuna must have known about his true age which he will asked about that once he had confronted Tsuna for questioning. "In the mafia world, children, especially heir of a mafia family, would always be targeted by enemies which is why many children are trained at an early age to defend themselves. Anyway, the Bovino family is a small to medium sized mafia family. I can't be bothered with low-ranking people."

Reborn's last statement cause Tsuna to sweatdrop to see how Reborn is almost similar to her ancestor and wondering if they he might be a distant relative which she hope that it was not.

Unknown to the occupants of the house, the same girl from the airport was at in front of the house before going off to somewhere.

{The following Monday}

"Huh another weirdo come to your house again," asked Hana as she was walking on her way to school with Kyoko, Haru, Tsuna and Takeshi as their usually man slave was not available due to the upcoming Kendo Nationals coming up soon. When she heard about another mafia baby and how they were involve in mafia activity, she began to pity the mafia children as despite her grudge towards children, they were involved into the mafia by being related to one just like Tsuna.

"This mafia game is also open to children as well," said Takeshi causing everyone, besides Tsuna as she was still blushing as she was walking to school with her crush, deadpanned at the 'baseball fanatic' (or baseball monkey/freak by Gokudera or Hana) at how airheaded he is to not knowing that it is not a game but the real deal. "I wish I could play the mafia when I was younger!"

"Well at least this time no one was targeting you Tsuna-chan," reassured Kyoko to her friend.

"HAHI! Don't said like that Kyoko-chan, you might jinx it!" shrieked Haru knowing that something bad will happen when someone said that.

However, as they were on their way to school the same girl was losing control of her bike and almost hit Tsuna but managed to dodge it in time.

"I'm sorry for almost hitting you girl here my drink as a peace offering," said the girl as she threw a can of juice before she rode back onto her bike.

Tsuna tried to get the can but could not as it slipped from her hand causing the can to open and spill some of the juice. As she tried to pick it up to threw it away, she smelled a horrible stench from even there were purple vapours coming out from the spilled juice. The crow on top of telephone pole had smelled the purple vapours and died from it much to shocking the girls.

"HAHI! That drink was TOXIC!" shrieked Haru after what she had witness.

"That drink must have expired without the lady realising it. I better buried this poor animal and throw away this can before anymore animal dying," said Takeshi as he cleaned up the area.

However, unlike the airheaded male friend, the girl know that the drink was poisonous on purpose. Deducing the girls realise what was that girl was.

'AN ASSASSIN!'

{In the school after the incident}

"JUUDAIME-HIME!" shouted Gokudera as his were twinkling with bliss seeing his Juudaime before him.

After the battle between them, as time goes by, Gokudera not only held respect for his Juudaime-him but liked her as well. He thought of admitting his feeling to his Juudaime-hime, but decided not to after hearing his Juudaime-hime was well known for rejecting people. Now he tried to befriend his Juudaime-hime and then admit his feeling to her which he believe that was a well plotted plan. However, every time he tried to go hang out with his Juudaime-hime and her women, that 'baseball freak', Takeshi, would always come along as well much to annoy Gokudera. But Gokudera was jealous as well as every time he saw Takeshi talking to his Juudaime-hime, she always blushing while looking at him. Now for his current plan, try to make both of them distance from each other.

"Gokudera-kun please refrain from calling me that in public just called me that during other things but called me by my name or Tsuna-chan that what my friends called me," said Tsuna trying to keep her composure from the sudden outburst from Gokudera.

"Hai! JUUDA I mean Tsuna-chan!" exclaimed Gokudera in glee as he felt that he was being acknowledge by his Juudaime-hime. All he need to do now is to distance both his juudaime-hime and the baseball freak.

"Oh Gokudera you still play the mafia game with Tsuna-chan" 'Speaking of the devil'

Takeshi was behind Tsuna as he was about to enter to class causing Tsuna to blush much to Gokudera disapproval. The two began to glare heatedly at each as Tsuna was not noticing this due to her blushing from being surprise that Takeshi was right behind her.

"Kyaa~ Rionhime-sama snag both Gokudera-sama and Takeshi-sama!" squealed one of the passing by girls. "We can't compete with her excellency!"

Unknown to Tsuna, Gokudera and Takeshi, all the girls in Tsuna fan club, began to bet on who will snatch their princess heart. They even add Hibari as they how their princess been sparring with him on private times.

"Oi you guys are blocking the entrance," said Hana who just said that to break up the heated glaring competition between the 2 guys.

"Hey Tsuna is that the baby you talked about this morning?" said Kyoko as she point at Lambo who was clinging at Tsuna's leg while weeping.

"Oyai oiya, what are you doing here Lambo I thought you were still trying to play with Reborn," said Tsuna as she picked the baby and cradled him to calm him down. Lambo in return nuzzle back at the comfort of Tsuna's soft breast much to the jealousy of all the boys around her especially Gokudera, Takeshi and Hibari who just arrived to warn the carnivore that no children allowed in the school.

"Don't worry Hibari-kun I will send Lambo home right after I contact my mother to picked him up," said Tsuna as she ran off with both Gokudera and Takeshi to contact her mother after noticing Hibari was at the hallway.

"How long are you going to crowd there? I'll eliminate you," said Hibari with a frown towards the students who were crowding around.

{Outside the school block}

"Hey Lambo what were you doing here?" asked Tsuna while nuzzling the little cattle.

"I was looking for Reborn and thought he might be with you so Lambo followed you to school," weep Lambo while wiping his tears away.

Tsuna was sparkling looking at the adorable child in front of her despite his action the other day. When she was growing up she had always ask her mama if she could have a younger sibling but her mama said that she need her 'father' to do that much to her disappointment before she knew what her mama means after biology lesson.

Soon both Gokudera and Takeshi arrived and asked who is Lambo which Tsuna replied back that he is an acquaintance with Reborn.

Suddenly, Reborn appear from a hidden compartment at the water taps telling them that they will be late for class. In addition, he also told them that the passage he used was connected to his secret base causing Takeshi to chuckle and said how children's secret base are getting much more complicated. Gokudera blankly stared at Takeshi thinking how idiotic Takeshi is.

Soon Lambo climbed up on Tsuna's hair saying to Reborn that he set up everything which was later in futile as Tsuna told him he had cry just now while she comfort him. Soon, Lambo took out his rocket launcher from his afro as he was trying to target Reborn.

Before he could do such a thing, Gokudera realising that Lambo was hitman, uses his bomb on Lambo which exploded on the cow boy. After being hit by the explosion, Lambo started to cry loudly.

"GOKUDERA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING THROWING YOUR DYNAMITES AT A SMALL CHILD!" shouted Tsuna as she glare at Gokudera who whimpering under his Juudaime-hime's glare.

Takeshi soon patted Tsuna on the shoulder and calm her down by saying that Gokudera was just being a playful bully on Lambo before flashing a casual smile at Gokudera. Gokudera was fuming at the 'baseball freak' and thinking that he should initiate his plan of distancing his Juudaime-hime and the 'baseball freak' as soon as possible.

The wailing Lambo soon took out a bazooka from his afro, enter it and pulled the trigger much to the others shock. However, when the pink smoke start to fade away, a tall teenage boy that wore a nice casual outfit. Yet for some reason, this teen remind Tsuna of Lambo but much more different. The teen started to act cool but when he saw Tsuna, he started to be very energetic and excited.

"TSUNA-NEE!" shouted the teen as he quickly hug the girl causing both Gokudera and Takeshi to glare darkly at the teen.

"Uhm Reborn by any chance that bazooka is… ," asked Tsuna after recovering from the hug that teen gave her.

"Yes Tsuna, that bazooka he used was the 10 year bazooka where it used to replace the user with his future self in only 5 minutes," explained Reborn who was impressed at how Tsuna understand the situation very quickly.

"Wow so cool children's toys are nowadays," said Takeshi with usual cheery smile but was still angry at the teen for hugging his Tsu-chan.

The teen boy tried to impress Reborn but was still ignored in the end. Soon teen Lambo decide to attack Reborn with his specialize horns which hold a million volts but was hit with a can on the head. This cause teen Lambo to cry, making others think that he is still a cry baby at that age as well, and go to Tsuna for comfort much to Gokudera's and Takeshi's displeasure. Tsuna began to pat Lambo at the head knowing that the teen was still the same cow boy she knew and seems to see him as a little brother that she always wanted. However, her action cause both Gokudera and Takeshi to be in despair as the teen Lambo still get to be comforted by Tsuna.

{lunch time}

After that morning incident, both Gokudera and Takeshi planned on bringing Tsuna for lunch on the rooftop trying to get a chance of being closer to her. However, they were disappointed when she had invited Kyoko, Hana and even Hibari for lunch. The boys on the rooftop began to glare at each other which was not notice by the girl. Actually, Hibari invited himself into having lunch with them as he felt that male herbivores does not deserve to be close with the only female he liked in this school and he planned on telling Tsuna that he will spar with her at her house the following Saturday. This cause the other boys to be jealous especially after Tsuna accept Hibari request.

When Tsuna opened her bento, a sudden foul smell came out which killed the crows that were flying above them shocking the others. However, Gokudera was flinching as he recognised who was behind this.

"It's better if you don't eat that if you don't want to die very early," said Reborn who suddenly appeared above them. "Come out from there, Bianchi."

Soon the door to the rooftop opened and revealing the same girl Tsuna and the others met early.

"Big Sis-ter," said Gokudera as suddenly started to clutch his stomach causing the others to be shocked that Bianchi was his sister.

Hibari on the other hand took out his tonfas and wanting to kill the girl before him for trying to kill his carnivore and trespassing his school.

However, everyone was surprised at the girl's reaction when she saw Reborn.

"Reborn, I came here to take you back," said Bianchi as she blush to see the sight of Reborn and trailing about how she want to work together again.

'A cougar!' thought the girls as they how affectionate Bianchi was towards Reborn.

"I told you before Bianchi, I have a job of raising Tsuna," said Reborn while looking at his girlfriend.

Soon Bianchi began to feel sad and said that Reborn could not return to her unless Tsuna died by a horrible accident alarming the others around her. Before they could do anything, Bianchi had already left.

{After school}

After both Reborn and Gokudera explain about Bianchi who was famous as 'Poison Scorpion Bianchi' and her talents in poisoning food that she had touched, the girls began to be cautious especially since they had culinary class which they were able to bake their cake without it being contacted by Bianchi.

Traditionally, when the girls cook something from culinary class, they would gave it to the guy that they like. This cause Gokudera to believe that by getting a cake by Tsuna, he would know who Tsuna really like and there were rumour that the food she cook are always delicious.

At first, despite she had not partake in this tradition and share it with Kyoko, Hana and Haru, she thought of giving to Takeshi. But when she saw Lambo who was drooling over the variety of cakes before him, she felt a pang in her heart. Lambo was still a child and she could not afford of him being too involve in the mafia. She even thought how lonely Lambo was during his childhood.

She sigh as she decided to give the cake she bake to Lambo causing an outrage from the male students in the class. Gokudera and Takeshi who felt jealous of the cow boy who have been getting special treatment from Tsuna in both his timeline. Tsuna had thought that maybe she could asked her mother to adopt Lambo into the family with the help from Vongola Nono to ask the Bovino family to allow this.

Lambo was pleased that he was given a cake by his soon-to-be big sister. He ate a bite of the cake which cause him moan in delight as the cake was delicious making the other males in the room jealous. When he was about to finish, Reborn snatch the last slice causing Lambo to shoot himself with the 10 year bazooka as he could not calm himself down. Replacing the 5 year old Lambo was his 15 year old self yet again which cause both Gokudera and Takeshi to glare at the boy for his earlier action at Tsuna.

"Ro-Romeo," said the newly arrived Bianchi as she had planned on replacing Tsuna's cake.

Suddenly, Gokudera remember that teen Lambo resemble his sister's ex-boyfriend and Reborn explained to Tsuna that Romeo was caught cheating on her and died after Bianchi tossed her poison cooking at him. Tsuna scowled at hearing about Romeo, she mumbled that all males are nothing but dirty scums beneath her feet causing all the guys around her to flinch as they heard what she mumbled about. She felt sorry for Bianchi as she was another victim of the actions of the obnoxious males in society.

After, seeing the future Lambo who looked like her ex-boyfriend, in a fit of fury, Bianchi threw her poison cooking on Lambo. Seeing how the boy she viewed as her future little brother being poison despite chances of him recovering is high with the help of future medication, Tsuna accidently let put her haoushoku haki causing everyone to collapse except for Reborn and Bianchi who was shivering to the ground after being hit by Tsuna's haki. When she realise this, she stopped channelling her haki as she saw her classmates were already fainted around and saw Reborn who was narrowly eyeing at her.

"You got a lot of explaining to do Tsunahime," said Reborn as he was surprised how his student manage to have a skill such as this and wanting to know what was going on with his student.

Soon, Tsuna realise for the first time in 2 years that she could not get away with and have no choice but to tell the truth.

TBC

Author note: if you were wondering about why Takeshi is being a bit oc, is because he also cared about Tsuna and also like the other guardians beside Ryohei and Lambo, he too develop feelings towards Tsunahime as well. So on other note, hope you enjoy the story and pls review so that I know what areas I could improve in. also I won't be updating until early march bcuz my exam around the corner so pls be wait for my next chapter and my upcoming stories.


	6. Chapter 6 Fight Against A Skylark OMAKe

Disclaimer: I do not own either Katekyo Hitman Reborn or One Piece

Author note: thank you for following and favouring and please review so that I could know on which areas to improve.

Chapter 6: The Duel! + Omake!

{The Sawada Residents}

Tsunahime sigh in relief after a long hard day of training with her Satan home tutor, Reborn, which was straight after her Taekwondo training. Apparently, Reborn thought it was a good idea to put her in a daredevil obstacle course feel with huge pits and traps while being after by bees which had scented the honey that Reborn had coated all over Tsuna. Worse of it, is that it all started to become like this after she had told him about her secret.

{_Flashback}_

"_**You mean to tell me that an ancestor of yours decided to visit you in your dream and train you to be as strong as your are now," said Reborn just before he took another sip of his well-made espresso which was done by mama while sitting on top of Bianchi. "She also thought this thing called Haki which is similar to a killer intent which only you could do."**_

_**Beside the three of them, Kyoko, Hana, Haru, Hibari, Lambo, Takeshi and Gokudera (who was busy clutching his stomach due to his sister's presence) as they too want to know what happen at the home-econ room. Tsuna wanted to not tell them about this but was stop by Reborn who told her that she, as a future mafia boss, could keep secret to her closest members of her famligia. While knowing that Reborn was right, she still told him to never telling this to others fearing this might cause problems for her and the others which Reborn complied.**_

_**Apparently, after telling a brief summary of her secret and about her ancestor, Boa Hancock, which was supported by Reborn who knew about Boa Hancock as well since he also check Mama family history as well but not knowing more about her as most of her history was either blur away after a long time, her friends and her little 'brother' believe her. The girls in the room were admiring Tsunahime as she had trained very hard and become a strong lady due to being trained by such a charismatic women. **_

_**Gokudera was staring at his Juudaime-Hime in sparkling eyes as how amazed that she was able to contact with the supernatural. He knew that his Juudaime-hime was an amazing women. But he looked down to himself as he felt weak due to the fact that his Juudaime-hime was stronger than him. How could he be her right hand man if he could not be at least stronger than his Juudaime-hime. He vow to himself that he need to train extra harder in order to prove how worthy he is to be near her. **_

_**Yamamoto was surprised that Tsuna-chan was this strong due to her ancestor training her after she had been bullied in the past. He grimaced as he had remembered that how badly bullied Tsuna-chan was bullied during their time in elementary school and first week of their first year in middle school. Despite knowing that Tsuna-chan is strong, he knew at some point she will breakdown in the future. He then knew at that point he need to protect her as she was his first real friend despite having companion in the baseball team. He will do anything for her even if it mean quitting the baseball team and taking swords lessons from his father who he knew was a trained assassin before retiring as a Sushi chef. He pretended to believe that the mafia stuff that Tsuna said was a game since his father was also involved as well during his mission as he thought that he would be out of character. However, since Tsuna had shared her life to them, maybe it's his turn to stopping acting and be someone that could protect his friends especially Tsuna.**_

_**Lambo was looking at his big 'sister' in a whole new perspective. She was showing what all heir or heiress are supposed to be. Strong, charismatic, brave and elegant. Lambo was thrilled to have her to consider someone like Lambo to be her little 'brother'. She might helped Lambo to be th- Lambo shook that thought away as he does want to be the boss of the Bovino family anymore especially how they send him on a suicide mission to kill someone like Reborn. He even heard that Tsuna willing to asked Mama to adopt him into her family with the help of the Vongola. He then decided to have a fresh new dream. He decided to protect hoping to be not only her little 'brother', but her guardian who will forever be by his big 'sister's' side. Hell he would asked Reborn if he could trained him to be his big 'sister's' guardian.**_

_**Reborn was smirking at the three males as he knew what they were thinking. He how much potential the males in the room have in becoming Tsuna's guardians.**_

_**However, everyone's thought were cut off as Hibari suddenly stood up.**_

"_**You've been holding back in our spar weren't you carnivore," said Hibari as he narrowed his eyes at Tsuna who flinched a bit.**_

_**Tsuna knew that day has come when Hibari would realise that she had been holding back on him for the past few years. Heck he might even saw the evidence from the school security camera of her fighting Gokudera which she fought very hard as she thought Gokudera was her enemy at that time.**_

"_**I could not because it is too dangerous and reck-," Tsuna was trying to tell her reason but was disrupted as Hibari putting his Tonfas near her neck pissing off the other male beside Reborn in the room.**_

"_**I don't give a fuck on what reason you were about to said," remarked Hibari as his glare harden. "You been lying to me the entire time."**_

_**Tsuna was enraged at his action. She might have respect Hibari and conceive his wish of having occasional sparring, he had crossed the line by pointing his weapon while was she busy talking. It was infuriating that one of the male she had trust would act like an average mongrel. But she calm down as he was right much to her dislike on agreeing with a male, she had broken Hibari's trust by not showing her capability.**_

"_**If that the case why not we do something interesting," said Tsuna showing a blank face as Hibari retract his Tonfas away from Tsuna.**_

"_**I'm listening," said Hibari as he narrowed his eyes at Tsuna.**_

_**The rest too were intrigued at what proposition that Tsuna was about to give.**_

"_**I would go full out on our spar this coming Saturday," said Tsuna as she was tidying herself up. "However the loser must grant the winner's wish by the end of that day."**_

_**Hearing this, almost the entire room were dumbstruck by Tsuna's wager. Takeshi and Gokudera were glaring at the head prefect as he could use this to take advantage over Tsuna. Reborn was smirking seeing how this will turn up.**_

"_**I'll accept and you better go full out or I'll bite you," said the smirking Hibari as he began to leave the room as he needed to train more for this spar.**_

_{Flashback end}_

Ever since that wager she made, Reborn had used this opportunity to train her to her limit and trying to see her strength.

As she was thinking what to do since her match was the following day she receive some text from Hana, Kyoko and Haru at their whatsapp group they had created a few month ago.

_**Hey Tsu-chan tomorrow your match right good luck and be careful.**_

_**~Kyoko**_

_**Be careful Tsuna, Hibari is the no. 1 feared monkey in Namimori for a reason. Also be wary if you lose who know what he will wish for if he win which I think is unlikely knowing who strong you are.**_

_**~Hana**_

_**HAHI! Haru will pray for Tsu-chan desu~ Hope all the goddesses have answer Haru's prayers for Tsu-chan desu~**_

_**~Haru **_

Tsuna smile at how supportive her long time best friends are. She replied them back saying that she hoped for them to come to watch her match as well as reassuring them that she will win for sure. She also decide to send a message to Takeshi and Gokudera that she expect them to be there as well which cause the 2 boys to blush when they receive from Tsuna before replying back saying they will be there for sure a give their moral support. She blushed that Takeshi was going to support her as well and knew that she must win for sure.

Now she was going to bed as she still have training session with Boa Hancock who was training her to control her haki more so that she will have a better chance in her match. She told Tsuna that many man would use many dirty trick when it comes to winning battles. However, Tsuna knew that Hibari Kyoya wasn't a typical arrogant backstabbing mongrel. Hibari was a man with honour when it comes to fighting despite his heavy bloodlust. He would not use any dirty trick to win his battles. He took pride of his code of not cheating and it would tarnished his prefect's pride.

But still, she still could not figure out Hibari Kyoya as he is an enigma in this mongrel society.

{The following day at the Hibari's dojo}

It was few minutes before the match. Everyone of Tsuna's friends, including Mochida who have heard about this match and want to watch as well, were at the spectator are of the dojo. The dojo was as huge as the typical school sports hall buts still have the same design of a normal dojo. The paintings however were different as instead of the normal traditional Japanese painting or verbs, it shows Japanese style painting of Namimori middle school being presented as a powerful symbol while conquering the waves.

Everybody besides Gokudera, who was busy glaring at Hibari, were worried. It was a match between the two strongest people in Namimori middle school battling each other. Everyone knows about Tsuna's strength as they had witnessed her training, but Hibari was a mystery. They don't know how Hibari fight beside the normal threat to people whom annoyed him, but they knew the outcome of Hibari's actions. Recently a horde of delinquents from rival schools which numbers were up to a thousands were about to wage war against Namimori middle school. Unfortunately for them, they were stopped by one person which was Hibari himself. Those who had witnessed were quivering to even remember that event. Apparently, Hibari had managed to dispose the group within 10 minute. Some of his victims until now are still being hospitalise.

However, Tsuna also had a fair share of sending people to the hospital. Last year, their ex math teacher, Mr Nezumi, was discriminating his entire class, especially the girls in the class. Tsuna was so pissed at his action that one day she decided to tarnish his reputation by revealing that he had no such achievement with the help from her geeky neighbour who she acquaintance with to check Mr Nezumi records. When Mr Nezumi tried to retaliate back, let just said he won't be able to reproduce and having a squeaky voice for the rest of his life.

Back to reality, the 2 challenger were facing each other being distanced from one another. Hibari was standing in his normal average stance which would cause the weak hearted to shiver in fear. He was wearing his namimori uniform making Hana think if his uniform is his pride or he wore it every day even in his sleep. While standing, Hibari was clenching over his favourite weapons, the tonfas, as he narrowed his eyes at his opposing prey.

Opposite of Hibari, was Tsunahime who looking at Hibari with a blank face making her friends worried that it will annoyed Hibari further. However her attire seems to be out of place, normally fighters would wear their typical attire which is a pair of pants with or without the shirt. Tsuna on the other hand was wear a long skirt bloody red cheongsam which had orange sun pattern around it while flashing her long slender tone legs making the male spectator, besides Lambo and Reborn, to either blush or nosebleed. She was in her normal fighting pose indicating that she was ready.

"You know Hibari we could stop this annoyance and beside I do not want to hurt you that," remarked Tsuna who was trying to tell Hibari to quit before he could get hurt which cause most of the spectator to shiver in fear of an annoyed Hibari.

"Hn, onna have the guts to said that," replied Hibari who was raising his tonfas. "Onna you will lose this match and grant me my wish."

Tsuna tsked in irritation. Apparently, Hibari won't give up due to the wager she made.

"Well speaking of wishes, my wish was actually been recommended by Reborn which is for you to surrender the reception room and tell me what is the wish you want so badly," said Tsuna while flipping hair.

"Hn you'll find out when I win," said Hibari as he dashed towards Tsuna to attack as the bell rung indicating the match to start.

He began to swipe his tonfas from left to right trying to land a hit on Tsuna but Tsuna managed to dodged every of Hibari's attacked. Suddenly, as she was distracted from the tonfas, Hibari managed to side kick her right abdomen making her crashed at the nearest wall causing it to crack from the impact before it collapse over Tsuna.

"TSUNA/JUUDAIME-HIME/NEE-SAMA!" shouted the spectator who are supporting Tsuna as they saw the wall collapse over their friend.

Hibari was looking at the scene before him as he thought that it was too easy for Tsuna to be defeated that easily.

"You know it the first time I see you this naïve."

Hibari widen his eyes in realization and quickly moved back just in time before Tsuna did a sliding kick from above which leading a huge crater which was bigger than the crater she had made against Gokudera.

Many especially Tetsuya Kusakabe, the referee of the match, were jaw drop to see the enormous hole that took up almost the entire dojo. What was more shocking was that Tsuna's leg looked like it made out of a hard metallic alloyed before it turn back into her normal legs.

"Busoshoku Haki," said Tsuna who began to retie up her long hair that was beginning to loosen. "This type of Haki creates a force which is even to an invisible adamant armour. It's not only good for defence but also good for offence as well. I useless to defeat me without the use of haki as well so just gi-"

She was cut off as Hibari managed to quickly swipe his tonfas at Tsuna but she managed to dodge it by moving back. Suddenly, when she presume her posture, her front part of her cheongsam was ripped as blood began to flow from the small cut that appear shocking Tsuna in the process.

"B-but ho-w-?!" she began to pale when she saw something which she thought that it was not possible.

Busoshoku Haki. Hibari was using Busoshoku Haki as well to envelop it over both his arms and tonfas. It was impossible either he had managed to learn to use haki within a week which was impossible or-.

"I had been training to use haki ever since I was young," answered Hibari as though he knew what was in Tsuna's mind.

{Spectator area}

"I knew it," said Reborn while observing the match.

"Reborn-san what do you mean you knew?" said Kyoko who was much surprised as the rest of the spectator.

"Like Tsuna, Hibari is a direct descendent of Alaude, the first Vongola cloud guardian," said Reborn which shocked the others when they heard about that information. "After much research of the in the Vongola archive, Alaude had apparently was under apprenticeship by a member of the straw hat known as Roronoa Zoro, a haki user."

"Wait that's mean!?" exclaimed Gokudera as he realised what Reborn trying to said.

"Hibari family had been train in using Haki for generations since Alaude," remarked Reborn knowing Tsuna will have a difficult.

{Back with the match}

Tsuna began to get annoyed. How could she careless that there will be a mongrel that uses Haki and out of all the mongrel, it have to be Hibari. But she knew it will be very difficult. She already have difficulty fighting him normally without the use of Haki but now knowing that Hibari have Haki as well and been training with it since young, she might not win this match.

But she could not surrender. It will break her pride if she does that especially giving up to a male. She had no choice but to use her last resort. After learning how to control her dying will flame from Reborn for the entire week, she had created an attack which utilise both her flame and haki.

Soon she began to spread her legs wider making Hibari tense a bit knowing something big was about to happened. She quickly ran forward before she ignite her flames at her legs while focussing on her Busoshoku Haki. Finishing her preparation she quickly flipped til her hand were on ground and began to turn like a spinning top while her flame was covering her up. She was recreating her ancestor deadliest attack in her own version. The way how the raw flame that was rotating around the spinning Tsuna was displayed beautifully which caused the people who were watching to awestruck except for Reborn as his student is doing something very dangerous that most of the mafia were too scared to do.

"_**Brûlant Fémur!"**_ shouted Tsuna as the fiery top was heading towards Hibari.

Hibari moved to one step to the right as the upcoming attack exit the dojo by breaking the wall. However things were getting complicated for Hibari as the blazing top came back and was chasing after Hibari like a homing missile. However, due to how uncontrollable the attack is, every time when Hibari dodge, the attack seems to be destroying every part of the dojo.

Soon the dojo began to tremble due to how unstable it become from the amount of destruction that Tsuna had cause. Every one of the spectator including Kusakabe began to evacuate from the unstable dojo. Reborn who was on top of Hana was thinking how careless Tsuna is to combining two dangerous factor into something that destructible. He still going to banned Tsuna to using that attack but an idea had struck. Now all he need is to ask a certain mad scientist to help especially since he owe him.

Hibari began to feel annoyed as he had enough. He focused all his haki towards his arm and tonfas. His arm and tonfas changed back into the metallic alloyed again but the colour was darker than before.

As the upcoming attacked was heading towards him, he then strike at it which made Tsuna to stop spinning. However, due to opposing haki hitting each other, a flash of light had engulfed them.

{Outside the unstable dojo}

Everyone were worried for the two fighters that were still inside fighting.

Gokudera was clenching his fist in annoyance. That guy had haki just like his Juudaime-Hime. Knowing this fact, he began to look down himself as there was one word that would describe his current state. Weak. How will ever accomplished of being Juudaime-Hime right hand man if he does not have the power to show it.

Takeshi was worried. Not only did his first real friend was in danger as she is fighting against Hibari but they fighting in an unstable building that could collapse any moment. He wanted to just go inside and rescue her before it collapse but he couldn't. He was afraid. The only thing he good at right now is baseball despite training his family swords style just recently.

The boys thought were soon stopped when a sudden flashed of light emitted from the building. As the light slowly depleted, the building began to collapse in a mere second.

Soon everyone except for Reborn were shouting for the people in despair as fear succumb them. Reborn began to smirk causing the people around to know why was he smirking as he pointed at the dust cloud.

However, the dust from the debris began to fade away revealing two panting silhouette. Soon the people were to get a clearer vision and most of them were crying in joy to see that both Tsuna and Hibari was still fine after the dojo collapse.

Both fighters were exhausted. For Hibari, he, for the first time in his life, had fun due to the fact that not only was he able someone who had almost share the same ability, but was also able to compete with. Tsuna was smiling as she panted for being exhausted due to the amount of her energy depleted from her body. She always felt unsatisfied how she was able to defeat many male mongrel in a mere minute or so. But Hibari on the other hand was very competent than the rest. He was able to put up a fight worthy of someone who she viewed as her rival.

However, her thought were cut off as she felt an immerse pain from both her legs, especially her right leg causing the others to rush towards her. Apparently, her attack had cause a lot of her muscles in her leg to be torn and due to the powerful attack that Hibari used on her had broken her right ankle. She soon fainted before hearing her friends crying out for her.

She woke up again and found herself to be inside white room which she knew that she was in the hospital. As she look around her, she saw her friends and mama was around and were smiling in glee as they her woke up as though she was in a coma for a few years.

After being told what had happened, she was shocked when she heard she had been unconscious for a few days after the incident.

"So you finally woke up Tsuna," making Tsuna froze as she recognize whose stoic voice was that.

At the entrance of the room, was Hibari with his arm cast while holding a bouquet of floweres.

Gokudera was about to take out his dynamites as he saw Hibari but hit on the head by Hana and Haru scolding him that this is the hospital. Takeshi despite not doing anything like what Gokudera about to do was narrowing his eyes at the new arrival.

Before Tsuna could asked Hibari how was he, Hibari lean forward having both of their face to be inches away from each other.

"You have a wish to fulfil," said Hibari which made Tsuna realised that she had lost the match.

Before she could asked what was his wish, her eyes widen as she did not expect it from Hibari.

A kissed.

A kissed on the lips by the no. 1 less emotional teen boy in Namimori.

The entire room froze. Mama had released a gasp. Kyoko, Haru and Hana jaw dropped that their man hating friend was kissed. Lambo was confused at what so funny about it (despite him being from the mafia he is still a child). Both Takeshi and Gokudera were twitching in annoyance as they bear witnessed Hibari kissing Tsuna. They even glared at the head prefect very hard when he flashed a victory smirk at them. Reborn was smirking as he see how Tsuna's future guardians beside Lambo were show how much affection they have towards their boss and hope that they will continue doing so in the future.

Tsuna did the most logical and well known that many had experience her position….she fainted.

{TBC}

Omake-Valentine day

"Valentine day chocolate?" questioned Gokudera as he was confused at what Mochida was saying.

Apparently the following day will be valentine day and that the girls will be giving out chocolate to the guys they liked. Not only that, there were rumours that Tsunahime, after 2 years in middle school, decided to give someone chocolates. This speculation causes both Takeshi and Gokudera to be surprised.

For Gokudera, he felt that by getting a chocolate from Juudaime-hime would be a sign of acknowledgement, but she might like him.

For Takeshi, he felt happy that Tsuna finally get to do something special for the guy she like but felt a pang of jealousy towards the guy she would gave to (despite not realising that Tsuna had a major crushed on him).

But then both stop thinking as they realise something. Tsuna is doing this after she had befriended both of them this year. This causes both of them to glare at each other as they felt that one of them would receive her chocolate leaving out Mochuda who felt left.

In the end they decided to wait for tomorrow to see who will receive a chocolate from.

{Later that night}

Gokudera was about to snuck into the kitchen when he heard both Tsuna and Mama discussing about making chocolate. But his action was in futile when he was stopped by his big sister who told him not to interfere with a young lady work of art leaving a sick Gokudera to return to his room.

{The following day}

Both Takeshi and Gokudera were still anxious as to who will receive chocolates. They were busy trying to put away the chocolate they receive from their fangirls when they heard a sudden outbreak of whispers overcoming the classroom. The look around to see what going but was surprised to see Tsuna holding out two boxes addressing to the both of them.

"I hope you enjoy them," said Tsuna while flashing a sincere smile to them before returning to her seat.

When they return home they immediately opened the box of chocolate they receive from Tsuna. They were surprised to see how beautiful and well made the chocolate were, and when they took a bite, they melt in delight to receive such a delicious chocolate. Despite knowing that they both receive Tsuna's first valentine chocolate, they were happy that they were able to receive something delicious from Tsuna.

However, unknown to them, a certain skylark was smirking as he commented at how much the carnivore's chocolate had improve from last year's.

[end]

Author note: I had finally finished my exam and I think I decided to publish a new chapter once a week from now onwards. Also sorry for the late valentine day omake but I was still busy due to studying for exam. Anyway, pls review and also follow and favour this story.


	7. Chapter 7 Takeshi and Senpai!

Disclaimer: I do not own either Katekyo Hitman Reborn or One Piece

Author note: thank you for following and favouring and please review

Chapter 7: Takeshi's Determination and Big BROTHER!

It has been 2 weeks since Hibari had stolen Tsunahime's first kiss. There was an awkward tension between Hibari and Tsuna every time they met in contact. Fortunately for her, Hibari seems to understand their current situation after what he had done, surprisingly, and decided to avoided her for a while until he have the urgency to fight her again much to the dismay of Hana, Gokudera and Takeshi when they heard those exact words from Hibari.

And yet, Tsunahime hated it. She is okay with Hibari, since she viewed him as her rival, but felt very frustrated for the fact that her first kiss was stolen. She had always dream of her first kiss would be stolen by a male who is not a mongrel, like her crush Takeshi, not saying that Hibari is one. When Boa Hancock heard the news, she flashed a cold smile at Tsunahime and told her that she will be busy disciplining a certain moss-head and a skylark for a while before she was gone for a couple of dreams.

However, things got worse when the entire school had heard the news about it by a certain hitman tutor who want to see what would happened. Her fangirls were squealing in delight hearing that their lion princess had melted Hibari's cold heart with the kiss. While her fanboys including Mochida and Hibari's prefect, were crying in sorrow that their fair maiden's kiss was stolen by the cold hearted demon of Namimori. They even tried to chase after her closest friends for more information.

For the fangirls who chase after Kyoko and Hana, they were told by not only Hana but Kyoko and Haru as well to sob off much to the surprise by Kyoko's fans and reluctantly stop pressuring them. As for her fanboys who chased after Gokudera, Takeshi and even Hibari, let just said that almost 99.9% of the male student population was absent for a week due to being hospitalized.

Fortunately, many things have happen which helped Tsunahime to loss the tension she been feeling after the kiss. She had met I-pin, a martial art assassin who she heard from Reborn was trained by another Arcobaleno, who had thought that Tsunahime was her target due to her poor vision. But, Tsunahime soon decided to adopt this girl as her little sister as well seeing how cute she is especially with her foreign accent. However, things get complicated due to I-pin's Mahjong Mega Bomb which caused by her being mad and shy. Hopefully, she and Reborn, who Tsuna pleaded, would helped I-pin to control her emotion so that such accident won't happened frequently.

Another would be fighting against Sasagawa Ryohei. Apparently Reborn had asked Tsuna to train with her arms as well due to her being dependent or her kicks too much. She then decided to confront Ryohei, who she knew from Kyoko and viewed him as big brother which Ryohei happily accepted that feeling EXTREMLY happy that he had 'another' sister. Ryohei said he accept as he was informed by Thai Boxing Master PaoPao, aka Reborn, that he will gain a student under his wings in the art of boxing and was surprised that it was Tsuna. He even EXTREMELY cry in tears of joys when one of his sisters has decided to learnt boxing which cause Tsuna sweatdropped at the person she viewed as a 'big brother' behaviour. She knew that every week will be tiring from Taekwondo, Reborn's training and now Ryohei's Extreme training. Eventually, she was able to intake all Ryohei's teachings for the past few days and now was able to fight with not only her legs but her fist as well.

{Yamamoto's household/ sushi shop}

"Takeshi," said Tsuyoshi, Takeshi's father, with a stern voice while looking at his son who had just mastered the third style of Shigure Soen Ryu. "I had just been called by your coach about not only you been banned from baseball training for 3 weeks but also being aggressive towards your teammates. Care to explain to me why you're acting like this?"

Takeshi stopped as he look back at his father with a serious look on his face, shocking his father in the process, before he calm himself down.

"My teammates been pestering me about Hibari kissed Tsu-chan which made me very annoyed until I had enough," replied Takeshi as he wiped his sweat away from his forehead.

"BUT YOU COULD HAVE ANSWER THEM BACK INSTEAD OF RESORTING TO VIOLENCE?!" shouted Tsuyoshi, angry that his son must resort to violence.

"BUT I HAD ENOUGH!" Takeshi shouted back before went back to his previous composure as he realise he had shouted at his father for the first time since his mother passed away. "It just… that every time my baseball teammate kept asking about it….. I keep on remembering how Hibari had kissed Tsu-chan at her weakest point and it frustrate me to the core. It made me felt pissed that she been used like that in her vulnerable state. This feeling from that point on had been bugging me-"

"You love her don't you," said Tsuyoshi as he cut off his son's ranting as he knew what he going on about surprising his son. "Another man just did that to the person you adore and admire in front of you and made you feel jealous and want to do whatever it takes for you to protect her. That why you asked me to train you in Shigure Soen Ryu. "

"Yeah," admitted Takeshi as he look down in disappointment about himself. "Despite being friends with Tsu-chan for a while now, she had helped me in making more real friends and in my studies. As time passed by since I befriend her, I began to see how similar both of us. I admire her since she stand up for herself in first year and be able to change herself to someone worthy of the title of queen," Takeshi laugh at that knowing how his schoolmate been addressing her as lion princess. "And by befriending her, I realise how behind her tough and man-hating exterior, she is actually a kind person who would do anything for her friends. My admiration change as I began to realise how much beautiful she is the more closer I interact with her and loving her so much to the point of being jealous at Hibari for kissing Tsu-chan."

"Then why not tell her how you feel?" suggested Tsuyoshi to his son but instead his son replied him back saying that he worried that he might be rejected like the rest of his schoolmate who tried to confess but rejected shamefully and continue to rant on. Tsuyoshi snapped and slapped his son and lecture him that he shouldn't bottle up his emotion before it's too late.

"You right dad I think I tell her when I'm alone with her tomorrow," said Takeshi as he regain his casual smile.

"Good," said Tsuyoshi. "In the meantime you are grounded for 5 weeks and no videogames and more extra training."

Takeshi, despite sadden that he was grounded, must figure out a way to confess to Tsu-chan without Gokudera around them. But how?

{Next Day after school}

"Tsu-chan!" called Takeshi as he saw Tsunahime began to pack up her stuff as the school bell had just rang. "I was wondering if I could go to your house today to finish up the difficult math homework Ms Sakura gave us."

Hearing this, Tsunahime heart flutter.

'Takeshi and I alone on a study date,' thought Tsunahime as she began blush and imagine the things she could do with Takeshi on this study date.

'Maybe while asking her for helped in the homework I could confess my feeling,' thought Takeshi as he felt that this plan was full proof.

But things went downhill when Gokudera butt in.

"Juudaime-hime, why not I tag along with you since I could helped out in the more difficult question?!" said Gokudera as he worried that the baseball freak might do something to her while doing the homework that was given to the class. He was also the top student in math with a score 100 from their latest test.

Takeshi glared at Gokudera, shocking some of the classmate who notice it, for ruining his chance of admitting his feeling to Tsu-chan.

Tsunahime was a bit annoyed at Gokudera for ruining her chance with Takeshi alone but relax knowing that Gokudera is right.

In the end she agreed to the both them, leaving Takeshi glaring at Gokudera while Gokudera smirking at Takeshi.

{On their way to the Sawada household}

"So Takeshi how your studies so far?" asked Tsunahime trying to start a conversation with her crush.

This led Takeshi to blush a bit while Gokudera mumbling about killing a baseball freak.

"Well," replied Takeshi while rubbing the back of his hair while showing his usual attitude. "Thanks to you and the others I been improving from a bother line to above average student. Hopefully with your guidance, I might be position right next to you in academic."

Hearing this, all blood in Tsunahime gush to her head as steam were coming out from her ears thinking about what Takeshi said. While Gokudera was twitching in annoyance, he saw something which made him took out his dynamites.

"JUUDAIME-HIME SOMETHING IS GOING ON OUTSIDE THE HOUSE!" shouted Gokudera alerting both Tsunahime and Takeshi as they saw a group of men in suits were looking out as they surround the Sawada household. When they went closer, the group spotted them, especially Tsunahime.

"WELCOME BACK, MISTRESS SAWADA TSUNAHIME!"

Hearing this, Tsunahime rush into the house to see if her mama was okay which she sigh in relief as she saw her mama popping out from the kitchen to address her newly arrived daughter and her friends.

"Ah Tsu-chan, Lambo, I-pin and I are making huge dinner tonight," said Nana. "Apparently, an acquaintance of Reborn and his worker made a sudden arrival and he is in your room right now. Also, he is-"Tsunahime and the others ran up. "Quite handsome."

'A MONGREL MAFIA AND HE IS IN MY ROOM!' thought Tsunahime as she seething in anger as knowing that someone, a mafia no less, is in her room.

She flung her door with a bang, scaring her Takeshi and Gokudera seeing their friend looking for blood, and saw two more suited mongrel in her room while a blondie Italian mongrel sitting in in a chair she don't recognise like a boss. 'Who does he think he is sitting like that in MY room!?'

"Yo, you must be the Vongola Decimo. I'm the tenth boss of the Cavallone Famligia, D-"the mystery man was about to say his name when something was flying towards him.

"NO YOUR PLACE MONGREL!" shouted Tsunahime as she did a flying kick at the person face much to the desperate outrage of his bodyguard who were too been kicked by Tsunahime in her fury.

Reborn was smiling that his student was showing her place at his ex-student but disappointed that his ex-student, Dino Cavallone, could not make a charismatic intro for himself.

After Tsunahime calm herself down, realizing she had done something inappropriate in front of Takeshi, and nursing her three victims, she leant from Dino that he was Reborn's student before her and that he came here not only to visit Reborn and Leon, but he want to visit her as well much to the annoyance of Takeshi and Gokudera who were listening in the conversation. He even introduce his pet snapping turtle, Enzo, which was given to him by Reborn despite wanting his partner Leon.

"Hey, I was wondering since I am your senior can I ask for a request?" asked Dino while Takeshi and Gokudera were about to tackle the young adult for suggesting something to their friend.

Tsunahime was thinking how he will be the same as the mongrels in her life and abuse their position like that. But she was wrong when Dino said his request.

"Will you be my younger sister since we have Reborn as our common trait and… I always wanted to have one since I was young but couldn't due to my parents dying from sickness," said Dino while beaming to Tsunahime making the rest of the room except Tsunahime collapse in dismay.

After much thinking, Tsunahime had finally made her decision.

"Very well, hope we have a good 'sibling' relationship, Dino-Oniisama," said Tsunahime as she flashed a cute smile to address her newly dubbed 'big brother' since his past was similar to her childhood.

The others beside the room were blushing as they saw someone who can killed any male with her aggressive glare to project a cute calming charm to someone. This cause Gokudera and Takeshi to JEALOUS as they only just see her friendly smile during their conversation. And it worsen when Dino tell them that he will be staying here without his famligia causing an outrage from his bodyguards for a week.

"Don't worry Tsuna-chan, while I'm here I might even remove any boys who annoyed you!" said Dino as flame of determination was shown blazing in his eyes.

'Great, how am I going to confess my feeling to Tsu-chan now?' thought Takeshi disappointedly as he begun to take out his homework to start their study group.

However the behaviour that Takeshi was showing was notice by Reborn and he smirked.

'It seems that Tsuna will face many problems with her famligia in the future and I know what to do.'

As day went by Tsuna had learned something which will be a problem in the household. Dino's clumsiness. Apparently from what Reborn is saying, ever since he was young, he had always been clumsy unless his famligia is with him which is very BIG for the fact that he ordered them to leave him to bond with his 'little sister'. However, Dino been breaking the dishes, falling down the staircase, causing a scar on his face while shaving his facial hair and even setting fire on water much to the residents disbelieve. When she introduce her new 'big brother', Haru began to develop a crush towards the handsome blonde Italian while Hana just said about how Tsuna had been accepting the stray to her family.

But Dino's clumsiness wasn't the problem. It was his pet snapping turtle, Enzo. The snapping turtle turns out to be some kind of sponge kind of snapping turtle and if he enter a large water supply, he will be the size of the entire house. Thankfully she bought a big secure fish tank where she was able to put Enzo inside and avoiding him from coming close to water.

However Tsuna wasn't the only one to face a problem, Takeshi was suffering as the day went by. He had lost his chance when both Gokudera and Dino had ruin his first attempt and he couldn't able to confess as Dino had been around Tsu-chan every time they met. Even on their way to school, Dino would hitch a ride at Mochida limousine to take care his 'little sister' and he became the substitute teacher for English as the usual teacher for some apparent reason suddenly fell ill. When Dino was around when a random boy confess to Tsuna, Dino gave them detention. Normally detention seems fine to many but on the next day, those that were having detention with Dino were shivering and when they saw him, they quickly ran away. Seeing this both he and even Gokudera were nervous to be around Tsu-chan when Dino is around.

'1 more day before Dino visit end, hopefully I get my chance to confess to Tsu-chan,' thought Takeshi before resume his kendo training.

{Meanwhile at the Sawada's Household}

"You sure this will work?" questioned Dino before being whacked on the head by a giant green paper fan.

"Idiot ex-pupil, you doubt that my plan won't worked," said Reborn as the green fan changed back to Leon. "Do not worry this plan will helped us see how devoted Tsuna Famligia are towards her." 'Maybe even something interesting might happen as well' thought Reborn as he start to smirk predicting what will happen as the plan start in motion.

{The next day on the way to Namimori Middle School}

Unfortunately for today, Mochida's family had decided to send their limousine for repair due to a faulty engine making the gang walking to school.

After departing from Tsuna's house, Takeshi thought that this was the great opportunity since Dino is not tagging along. He was about to ask Tsu-chan when suddenly a red Ferari car drove passed as a ropes from it caught Tsuna before pulling her into the car.

Everyone who was there was in a state of panic except for Gokudera and Takeshi. Gokudera was annoyed that he was not able to prevent it from happening to his Juudaime-hime. Whereas Takeshi on the other hand was cursing at himself. He had failed to protect Tsu-chan yet again and if Seppuku still exist in this time, he might do it for not able to do anything at that moment when Tsu-chan had been kidnapped.

Just as the girls were about to call the police, Reborn suddenly appeared saying that the red Ferari belongs to a yakuza group, Momokyokai. Before he could said to leave the problem to Dino and his Famligia, Takeshi immediately rushed off by Takeshi followed by Gokudera who was shouting how dare he just leave without letting Juudaime-hime's right hand man to go first much to Reborn amusement.

As the two male left the vicinity, the same red Ferari sudden appeared from the back shocking the Kyoko, Haru and Hana as they saw who had come out from the car. It was Dino, with a huge bump on his head, and Tsuna as she was shouting at her 'big brother' on why he had done that to her in a menacing tone.

"TSUNA~!"Shouted Hana and Kyoko as they were relief that their friend was fine.

"HAHI~! DINO-SAMA ARE YOU OKEY?!"Shouted Haru seeing her crush was injured while her friends sweatdropped at her.

Eventually after recovering, Dino explained that he had done that to see how her Famligia would do for her in this which impressed him causing Hana and Kyoko to sigh in relief while Haru was busy looking at Dino with hearts all over her. However, when Tsuna heard the name of the yakuza that both Dino and Reborn had used.

"YOU IDIOTS!"Shouted Tsuna confusing Dino at why he was being shouted at. "THEY ARE THE REAL DEAL AND YOU LET THEM WENT AFTER THEM! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Before Dino could scold Reborn on why using a real Yakuza, Tsuna ran towards the direction that Takeshi and Gokudera ran off to while the rest followed as well.

As she was running, tears started to stream down her face. She for the very first time in three years was crying as she worried towards her two male friends. Gokudera, despite having an annoying tendency to call her 'Juudaime-hime' in public, she had always liked him as the time went by after that match against him. He had always been there to help and guide her in right direction. She felt that she could relate to Gokudera as both of them are from a Mafia family and have family problem. She even pitied all the time as he could not communicate with his sister due to his stupid mongrel father forcing him to be his sister's test subject for her cooking. Maybe she wouldn't mind him being her right hand man as long as he does not cross the line of further annoying her by showing his admiration to her in public.

Takeshi, her long time crushed. He, despite not helping her during her time of being bullied, had always been nice to the people around him. But she knew that the smiling face he had always shown was nothing but a mask to hide his lonely self as she knew he always act friendly just so that people would recognise him. It was what she had always wanted to that after her idiot of a father abandoned his family for 8 years but couldn't due to her personality and nobody helping her as her mother was having a tough time supporting her while depressed at how he had gone for a very long time without returning for a break. She developed a crush on him because not only did he not bullied her but also accomplished what she had always wanted before becoming what she is today.

She could not bared to lose the two. She maybe the descendent of the Vongola Primo and Boa Hancock, but she also a descendent of Monkey D. Luffy and he had valued all the people he cared about as NAKAMA. If she lose them, she will be a big disappointment to her ancestor.

After her long trail of thought, she had finally reached her destination.

'Hopefully I made it in tim-'her thoughts was cut off as a sudden explosion been heard from the Yakuza's HQ. 'NOO!'

Seeing this she quickly rushed up ignoring the cries of her friends to stay first.

When she had reached the main office of the Yakuza, she quickly kicked the worn down door to help her friends who might be seriously injured but what she saw cause her to jawdropped.

The members of Momokyokai were utterly defeated and left on the ground with either tattered clothe around them or burned marks all over them. She then see the corner of the room where she saw both Gokudera and Takeshi was cornering someone, who she assumed was the boss, as they demanding him on where was she while threatening him with their weapon. Who knew that Takeshi know how to use a katana.

"GUYS!" shouted Tsunahime trying to gain their attention.

"TSU-CHAN/JUUDAIME-HIME!" shouted both of them before knocking out the boss as they rushed to her and hugged her. Being hugged by not only Takeshi but Gokudera as well causing her too blushed so much that she pushed them away from the embarrassment.

After recovering from the sudden the pushed, both of them stood up and walked towards their lady friend. Takeshi thought that it's the perfect moment to confess to Tsu-chan.

"Tsu-chan/Juudaime-hime there something I want to say to you? "Said not only Takeshi but Gokudera as well as they glared at each other as they knew what both of them were about to said to Tsunahime while the said person was blinking and wondering what the two was about to say to her.

However, the glaring competition had ended as more members of the Momokyokai have arrived. Takeshi and Gokudera thought that they could handle them but immediately collapse due to them being exhausted from running to here and defeating the yakuza's members causing Tsunahime to worry.

As she was worryied, Reborn took this moment as a chance to use the dying will bullet and shot Tsunahime to defend both Takeshi and Gokudera and defeat the newly arrived members with her dying will. After being shot, she began to stand up as the flame of orange blazing on her forehead and her clothing disintegrated leaving her sport bra and shorts causing the yakuza to blush at the sight.

Annoyed by this despite in her dying will state, she rushed to her upcoming victims as she punched her first at the rib causing him to vomit blood and collapse to the ground. Apparently her training in punching with her other 'big brother' Ryohei had pay her off well. Soon after defeating the first one she then utilises both her punches and kicks to every members making their numbers to dwindle in a mere second. Those who tried to defend themselves with weapons were pointless as when Tsuna punches and kicks hit their weapons, they either been smash to pieces or cut in half which scared them before Tsuna land a hit on them. After defeating the last one, she recover back to normal and curse herself and Reborn for shooting her with that bullet again.

Both Gokudera and Takeshi who had finished witnessing their lady friend's attack were looking at her in awestruck as she had defeated the yakuza in less than a minute. However, their thoughts were cut off when Tsuna went to them.

"Hey just now you were about to say something to me right?" questioned Tsunahime as she took out her emergency extra uniform from her bag.

The two boys quickly glanced at each they try and relay a message as they knew what they were going to say to Tsuna. Takeshi felt a bit annoyed but he does not mind knowing that Gokudera really cared for his Tsu-chan. While Gokudera would always be annoyed at anyone when the subject of talk was his Juudaime-hime, he was calm knowing how much his Juudaime-hime cared so much about the baseball freak. Soon both of have decided a solution.

"Tsu-chan/Hime will you go on a date with us?" questioned both Takeshi and Gokudera shocking Tsunahime and the rest of the gang who had heard what they said as they arrived.

Hearing those exact words from them had caused her brain to be in wreck. Now two of her close friends had asked her out. One is her crush while the other she beginning to like. She start thinking why her life is becoming like those animes and dramas she had watched with her mama where the girl will have many love line. There can only be one possible solution she could do at this point of moment…she fainted from extreme brain exhaustion.

{TBC}

Author note: I'm sorry for the delay and also for skipping I-pin's and Ryohei's introduction bcuz I want to introduce Dino. Also to those who wanted Ryohei and Dino to be one of Tsunahime's loveline, I couldn't bcuz I only see as brothers to Tsuna and it will be awkward for Tsuna to date with her best friend's brother. So anyway hope you enjoy and plz review my story.


End file.
